Hogwarts Online
by NemoSphinx
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts for Harry. Just the usual you know new laptops, a fiery new romance, and slightly the thought of Voldemort. HH Snappy oneliners, extremely fluffy at times...what more could you want?
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: I told myself I wouldn't do this again...and I have. I've started another story while I'm typing other ones. But this idea came to me and I just had to get it out. I hope everyone enjoys this immensely. Tell me what you think!!   
  
"It's great to be back in the wizarding world." Hermione said with a happy sigh, "We're finally back at school. I can't wait to get back into schedule. Classes will so much more challenging this year!"  
  
"Great." Ron drawled, shoving food into his mouth, "That's typical of you Hermione. All you do is work work work. Take a break! It's our last year here. Make the most of it!"  
  
Hermione gave him a disapproving look, "You're right this IS our last year! This is our final year to get good grades so we can get good jobs. If you're thinking this year will be completely slack then you're in the wrong year."  
  
"Alright alright. Take a chill pill." Ron said, ignoring her look and helping himself to more, "What I'm worried about is if Harry gets attacked by 'You-know-who?"  
  
Everyone who was in hearing distance of this statement immediately fell silent. It was knowledge to everyone now that Voldemort was rising up again and it terrified them.  
  
"Well that was a happy thing to say." Harry said rolling his eyes and helping himeself to more potatoes, "What will come will come. I can't do anything to stop that and neither can anyone here. I just want to get through my exams first." Harry added with a grin, "But knowing me I'll be unconscious at the time."  
  
Hermione wacked him on the arm, "Don't even think about it! Don't even put that thought out there!" she said shaking her head, "Karma!"  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to take up divination Hermione?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Of course not! Divination is a load of rubbish! I don't know why you two are even taking it this year! It's the biggest load of-"  
  
"I'm not." Harry interrupted quietly.  
  
"Not what?" Hermione asked, a little confused at being interrupted.  
  
"I'm not taking Divination." he said.  
  
"Well I'm glad one of you has finally come to your senses!" Hermione said triumphantly, "What are you taking instead? Arithmacy?"  
  
"No." Harry laughed, "Not Arithmacy."  
  
"I don't know why you quitted Harry. You'dve passed the exam with flying colours! So what are you doing instead?"  
  
Harry blushed a little, "I'm doing..." he mumbled off so low Hermione and Ron couldn't hear.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
Harry glared at her, "I said I'm doing...extra..." he mumbled off again.  
  
"Extra what Harry." Hermione asked getting a little exasperated, " You can tell us you know. We won't-"  
  
"I'm doing extra defense classes." Harry said loudly, "Okay?"  
  
A couple of people peered to look at who it was who was talking so loudly. Harry glared at them and they quickly averted their eyes.  
  
"Why is it such a big deal?" Ron asked, confused, "It makes sense."  
  
"Yeah well..." Harry trailed off, moving his food around his plate a little, "It's just a bit embarrassing. I mean that's like where I get my best grades...and I'm doing extra classes. What does that say about my intelligence?"  
  
It was obvious to Hermione and Ron that it was something he'd been thinking about for a long time. Just the way he said it; like he was releasing a floodgate and was letting what he really felt pour out.  
  
"Harry. Don't think like that." Hermione said placing her hand over his, "We don't think that you're stupid! You're taking extra DADA classes because of your lifestyle. It's perfectly understandable."  
  
Ron nodded, his mouth full so he didn't add anything to what Hermione had said.  
  
"Yeah...thanks." Harry said, he didn't sound very reassured but a quick grin made Hermione relax more.  
  
"So what classes are you guys doing this year then?" Harry asked, changing the subject, he looked at Ron.  
  
"I'm doing Advanced Divination, Advanced DADA, Advanced Care of Magial Creatures, Advanced Potions and I'm doing Advanced Transfiguration. Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"Wow. That's pretty impressive." Hermione said, smiling from ear to ear, "I'm glad you didn't choose ALL easy classes."  
  
Ron made a face, "What about you?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm doing Expert Arithmacy, Advanced DADA, Expert Transfiguration, Advanced Potions and Advanced Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione said with an air of someone who didn't really care what she did, although everyone new different.  
  
Ron nodded, "That's cool. We might be in some of the same classes then."  
  
"Yeah. What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me? Expert DADA, Expert Transfiguration, Extra DADA, Expert Potions and, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ron whistled, "Boy you're in for a harsh year!" he said.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry wide eyed, "Wow. Harry how did you get into expert potions? You know that they only have a really small class of that don't you? I didn't get accepted into the group to do it! How on earth did you manage that?"  
  
Harry shrugged, blushing a little, "No idea."  
  
Ron shook his head, "I don't envy you! Man...that's only one class that we might be in together. Oh well you can help me with my homework."   
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I was kidding!"  
  
Hermione harrumphed loudly, "Well Harry we might have two classes together. It'll be weird without you there."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah. But we'll still be able to hang out after class and everything."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded at the same time.  
  
"Of course man!"  
  
"Absolutely!" they said together.  
  
Harry laughed at them as they exchanged glances at speaking at the same time, "Ah I missed this. I missed having you two here all the time."  
  
"So how was your holiday? Hermione asked.  
  
Harrys face twisted a bit, "Oh um. Okay I guess. I'm more interested in how yours was! How was France?"  
  
"Oh it was really nice!" Hermione said, forgetting all about her question that Harry had quickly avoided, "I met some really nice people there! And mum and dad met up with someone that they'd known when they were younger! It was so cool! They hadn't seen each other in like 15 years and then one day when we were at the L'Arc de Triumph we saw him. He was our tour guide! And he was really nice! I learnt loads of french while I was there and I decided I want to go visit again! Pierre, that's mum and dads friend, has a daughter and we toured around a bit while our parents were talking. She's so nice! Her name was Nathalie and we're going to send letters throughout the year to each other."  
  
"Sounds fun." Harry said smiling and turning to Ron, "And how was Egypt?"  
  
Ron grinned, "Oh it was awesome as always. Bill's got himself a new girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh really what's she like?" Harry asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well her names Flora and she-" Ron was cut off as Dumbledore stood up for everyone to see, "Tell you later." Ron said and then turned his attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Professer Dumbledore said with a welcoming smile to everyone in the hall, "Another year has come upon us and once again we're not ready. Hopefully you haven't forgotten all of what you learnt before the holidays and you're ready for another year. A special welcome to all of the new first years who are now sitting with your new houses, I hope this year is one that you will enjoy immensly. On a more serious note, today I need to tell you all about Voldemort."  
  
Instantly the hall started to fill with murmurred whispers.  
  
"Quiet, quiet." Dumbledore said and they died down, "Yes, Voldemort has risen again. This year special precautions will have to be taken, under no circumstances are ANY students allowed to wander outside after hours. Safety measures have been taken, but as we've seen in the past, they can be broken. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, but this year we ask especially that you stay out of there. In the past students have ventured in there and had...unpleasent experiences."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances, they would never forget in their second year when they had gone into the forest and had nearly been eaten by giant spiders.  
  
"In the past here at Hogwarts we have had some discriminations as to the purity of peoples blood." Dumbledore gave the Slytherin a long hard glance before continuing, "Voldemort will not make this discrimination and nor will his servants. They will kill you if you cross them. This is a very serious matter! I ask you to use your initiative and be cautious. There will be extra defense against dark art lessons held on weekends and on holidays for people who wish to attend. Attendance is not required but it may be helpful in the future."  
  
Harry took this time to look around the Gryffindor table. Some of them seemed so young; it wasn't fair for them to have to be a part of this war. Some of the older students had strained looks upon their faces; it was taking a toll on them. Some of the first years looked a little confused, they would be the muggle-borns. How lucky they were to not know about the horror that Voldemort had already inflicted on the world, lucky but naive. Then there were the looks from the first years that came from wizarding familys, they looked scared beyond belief. Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the world, but it could not stand against Voldemort alone.   
  
"On a different note this year will be very different," Dumbledore continued, "This year we've decided that, since at times your teachers and myself will need to leave to attend meetings and perhaps battles, your education will be done in a slightly different way. We're supplying students with their own laptop computer. For any of you who have never heard of a computer, it's originally a muggle device however the computers used here are wizarding ones. I would go into it further but I can see that some of you are extremely tired and I have more I need to cover." He said with a wink, the small first year sitting at the Gryffindor table who was yawning widely.  
  
The student blushed and ducked his head.  
  
"You will recieve these laptops tomorrow in your first lesson and that teacher will go over how to use them."  
  
"I'd hate to be the class who gets Snape to show them." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry chuckled quietly and looked back up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Now on a completly different matter it's time to announce the head boy and girl and top prefects for the year."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who was practically beaming. Everyone knew Hermione would get it even Hermione.  
  
"The new head girl is Ms. Hermione Granger!" Professor Dumbledore said, clapping along with everyone else.  
  
{AN: In this story they don't find out until they get to school who the top ppl are!}  
  
Ron and Harry clapped extremely hard as did everyone from the Gryffindor table. Hermione blushed a little but smiled widely.  
  
"Would you like to come up?" Dumbledore laughed.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, "Oh." she said and stood up, a little embarrassed and made her way to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and winked at her, his eyes twinkling, "Well done." he said and handed her the head girl badge.  
  
Hermione smiled widely and thanked him, then made her way back to her seat quickly.  
  
"The new head boy is...Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore said and an extremely loud applause broke out.  
  
"Me?" Harry asked confused, "You've got to be kidding." he said looking around.   
  
People were clapping him on the back as he stood up and made his way to the front of the room in a daze.  
  
Dumbledore passed him his badge, "Well done Harry." he said.  
  
Harry smiled, still shocked, "Heh. Thanks." he said and made his way back to his table and sat down.  
  
"Well done." Ron said his smile seemed a little forced.  
  
Harry smiled awkwardly, "Thanks." he said.  
  
"The top prefect for Hufflepuff is Ms. Helen Shyla." Dumbledore said once they were silent again.  
  
Loud clapping broke out from one of the middle tables along with a few, "Go Helen!"s.  
  
She got her badge and sat down, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"The top prefect for Slytherin is Mr. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said and the Slytherin table clapped half-heartedly.  
  
It was known fact that Draco Malfoy was not a Voldemort supporter. Therefore his popularity in Slytherin went down drastically.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron hissed, "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"He gets good grades." Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy went up onto the stage and took his badge quickly and sat down again.  
  
"The top prefect for Ravenclaw is Ms. Rachel Futtarly." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh great leave us in suppense." Ron said.  
  
"And the finally the top prefect for Gryffindor is Mr.Ron Weasley." Dumbledore said finally.  
  
"No way." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione clapped really hard in fact the whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly for the third time that evening.   
  
When Ron sat back down he fingered the badge and grinned widely before saying, "Guess I should owl mum huh? She'll be pretty pleased."  
  
Harry grinned widely at him, "Who would've thought. Us? We're probably the biggest rule breakers here! And they choose us!"  
  
Ron laughed loudly; Hermione was too busy talking to Ginny on her right about something.  
  
"Now I'd like to ask Harry and Hermione up here to make a speech." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermiones eyes widened, "I'm not making a speech!" she squeaked.  
  
Harry shook his head and grabbed her arm and practically dragged her up to the front.  
  
"Go first." he said shaking his head at her look of pleading.  
  
Hermione gulped, "Uh...well...heh. I'm glad that we've started a new year. I'm sure everyone will have a great time...incase you can't guess. I hate public speaking." she said.  
  
Everyone laughed, she smiled a little embarrassed, "So I'll let Harry take this one."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Typical." he muttered.  
  
"Welcome to a new year everyone!" he said clearly and loudly, "I'm sure this year will be different from all the others and I...WE hope you enjoy it immensly. Can't say I thought I'd be up here making this speech," Harry laughed awkwardly, "I think I've been in more trouble than most of you put together."  
  
Everyone laughed loudly at this, it was common knowledge the amount of trouble Harry and his gang got into. Dumbledore chuckled himself.  
  
Harry grinned, "But here I am. This year though I'd like it, even though I never listened to the prefects when they said this, if you would actually follow the rules. Not because I'm head boy but because Volde-I mean...you- know-who...no I don't I mean Voldemort." Harry said defiantly, "Voldemort is a bigger threat this year than any of the previous years and I don't want to get in more trouble because you guys didn't listen! I get in enough as it is! So thanks for listening to this er...rather short speech. Have a great night!" He said.  
  
There was thunderous applause and quickly he and Hermione went back to their seats.  
  
"I hate public speaking!" Hermione moaned.  
  
Harry chuckled and put his arm around her, "Don't worry. I'll do all the public speaking for yah."  
  
"Really?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Mmhmm. As long as you do all the work."  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
"Joking!" Harry said with a wink and grinned at Ron, who no longer seemed jealous, "Way to go man! Top prefect! You get the glory without all the work!"  
  
Ron grinned, "Hehe. I know!"  
  
"Well then! Off to bed! Will the head boy and girl and top prefects please stay behind. Everyone else have a good sleep!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all made their way up to Dumbledore and saw Helen, Rachel and Draco all coming up as well.  
  
"Well done to all of you." Dumbledore said warmly looking over them all, "We seem to have a lot of Gryffindors this year don't we?" he asked Ron, Hermione and Harry who laughed a little awkwardly, "Well I'm sure you're all a little tired and want to get to your nice cosy beds. If you wouldn't mind waiting here," Dumbledore said to Draco, Helen and Rachel, "there are house-elves coming along to show you to your rooms. I, personally, will show Harry and Hermione."  
  
"What about me?" Ron asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him, "You may come along if you want. We can stop at your room also."  
  
Dumbedore paused outside a painting of a lady in a red dress who was smiling sweetly at them, "Ron this is your room. You can choose any password you'd like." he said.  
  
Ron smiled, "Um...is 'Pumpkin Pie' okay?" he asked the lady who giggled and nodded.   
  
The portrait swung open to reveal a room about the size that the five boys had shared the previous year.   
  
"Wicked." Ron said, "I even got my own bathroom."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Well along to Harrys and Hermiones room then."  
  
'Room? Shouldnt that be rooms?' Harry thought to himself but passed it off as a mistake.  
  
"You coming Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah. Okay. Might as well."  
  
The lady in red winked seductively at Ron as they walked past, "I think she likes you." Harry murmmurred quietly.  
  
Ron laughed but blushed a bit, "Whatever." he said.  
  
Dumbledores eyes were twinkling and he chuckled quietly to himself, "Well here we are." he said stopping outside a portrait of two people who were beaming at them.   
  
They seemed quite familiar, the male in the portrait had messy hair and it looked like...  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Dumbledore patted him on the back, "Choose a password now Harry." he said.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and back to the portrait, "Uh.." he said.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "Actually you'd both better choose the password. You see...I'm afraid for the time being you'll have to share a room."  
  
"Share?" Hermione asked, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Yes...you see. Normally the head boy and girl each get a seperate room however...one of the rooms is being used for matters that don't concern you at this time. But I promise you that it will become vaccant soon and then you will each have your own rooms." Dumbledore said, he seemed a little awkward when he said this.  
  
"So who's room is it exactly that we're staying in?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Well actually it's your room Harry, technically."  
  
Hermione made a face, "Does that mean that there are going to be completely male things in there?" she asked.  
  
"No, we've changed it to accomodate both of you." Dumbledore said, "Now choose a password."  
  
Ron was smirking from behind Dumbledore at them and then looking up at the portrait and back to them.  
  
"'Snitch'?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Whatever it's your room."  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head, he put his arm around her shoulders, "It's our room for the time being. Please enjoy you're stay and remember the towels are not complimentary."  
  
Everyone laughed at Harry's impression of a host.  
  
"Snitch it is." Harry said, still leaving his arm around Hermiones shoulder.  
  
James in the portrait eyed Harry for a moment before saying, "That was my password." laughing and letting the portrait swing open.  
  
Inside was much larger than Rons. It was at least three times the size.  
  
"Wow." Harry said looking around, "Is it usually this big? Or is it just this big because Hermiones going to be here as well?"  
  
"No this is the original size of the room Harry. Is it well equipped for you Hermione?" Dumbledore asked turning to Hermione.  
  
She whipped over to the bathroom and opened the door, "Ooh!" she squealed, "Good!"  
  
Harry and Ron watched with an eyebrow raised each as she ran around the room inspecting things and commenting on them.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Glad you approve."  
  
Hermione looked at the two large beds on opposite sides of the room, "Which bed is which?" she asked him.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "That's up to you two."  
  
Hermione looked to Harry who shrugged, "Well then can I have that one?" she asked pointing to the bed on the left.   
  
Harry nodded, "Sure you can." he said and turned to Ron, "So what do you think?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ron looked to Hermione who was now talking to Dumbledore excitedly, "I think she's mental."  
  
"I meant about the room!" Harry said.  
  
Ron grinned at him, "Well it won't be far for you two to travel to see each other. I mean you could shag in here and no one would know."  
  
"RON!" Harry said loudly, smacking him across the back of the head.  
  
Dumbledore and Hermione turned to look at them, Harry and Ron let out identical sheepish grins. Hermione shook her head and muttered, "Boys!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Well I'm quite tired myself. I hope you all have a good sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." he said before bidding them goodnight and leaving.  
  
Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, "So what do you two think of this arrangement?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Harry glared at him and ignored him. Hermione shrugged, "Well it's not like we have a choice! Besides I guess I don't really mind. If it's a problem Harry I'll kip in Ginnys room." Hermione said turning to Harry who was now lying on his bed.  
  
"Nope. It's not a problem." Harry said kicking off his shoes, "Dear god what have the done to bed. It's like...soft." he said squirming uncomfortably.  
  
Hermione giggled softly, "It's called a bed Harry. They're supposed to be soft."  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose, "I wonder if yours is this soft." he said, standing up and striding over to Hermiones, "Yours is even softer!" he said getting up quickly.  
  
Hermione giggled at him and turned to Ron, "Congratulations on getting top prefect!" she said giving him a hug, "I'm so glad we all got it."  
  
Ron hugged her back awkwardly, "Yeah me too." he said shooting a glare at the grinning Harry.  
  
Hermione let him go and then went over to Harrys bed and hugged him too, Harry sighed and hugged her back but because he was still laying down it was pretty awkward. Ron stiffled laughter at the sight of them. Hermione straightened up again smiling.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed." Ron said yawning loudly, "It's been a big day and I still need to owl mum."  
  
Harry nodded, "Tell her I said hi." he said.  
  
Ron nodded and waved as he left, calling over his shoulder, "Don't shag too much."  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed profusely.   
  
Hermione shook her head as the portrait closed behind him, "I can't believe he just said that!" she said.  
  
Harry laughed awkwardly, "Yeah...he's just kidding."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Congratulations." Harry said finally breaking it.  
  
Hermione beamed at him and sat down beside him on his bed, "You too!"  
  
Harry laughed, "I still can't believe I'm head boy. Me! I've broken more rules than Fred and George! And they picked me."  
  
Hermione laughed and kicked off her shoes, laying down beside him, "Yes but you're intelligent, funny, heroic. You're like an idol for the younger ones. I really don't see why you're suprised."  
  
Harry made a face, "I'm not an idol." he said.  
  
Hermione snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Yes you are." she yawned, "All the little kids look up to you."  
  
Harry twisted a bit so he could rest his head on hers, "Don't know why. All I do is get in trouble!"  
  
Hermione turned on her side so her face was buried in his chest, Harry turned on his side so he could fact her. She smiled sleepily as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his chest happily.  
  
"That's not all you do." she said.  
  
"So we haven't got many classes together this year do we?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I wish we had more. I still can't believe you got into expert potions! I mean...I knew you were good at them but still! Hardly anyone ever gets into that class! I tried it and I was turned down flat."  
  
Harry sighed, "Well...I don't know why he chose me...but he did. And that can only mean trouble."  
  
"Not true!" Hermione defended.  
  
"Name one time where an encounter with Snape practically one on on wasn't trouble." Harry said looking down at her.  
  
She bit her lip, "Well...I can't but that still doesn't mean anything."  
  
Harry laughed softly, "Alright. I'll believe you. If only because I know that you're trying hard to think of a good reason."  
  
Hermione laughed quietly. "You don't mind me staying in your room do you?" she then asked worridly, "Because you know that I can go stay with Ginny and the girls."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Of course I don't mind. Why would I?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "Well I was just thinking...that if you wanted to bring a girl back after a date and everything."  
  
Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away from her gaze, "Hermione...don't think like that. Firstly. If I did want to bring a girl back I'd ask you first anyway. Secondly, I really don't mind sharing a room with you. Thirdly, I really don't mind."  
  
Hermione blushed a little, "If your sure."  
  
"I am. Would you have let me stay in your room if it was my room that was taken?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"And what if you wanted to bring a guy back there after?"   
  
Hermione blushed, "Well...I don't think we have to worry about that because I haven't got my eye on anyone."  
  
"That doesn't mean no ones got their eye on you." Harry said.  
  
Hermione snorted, "Sure. Let's talk about something else." she said.  
  
Harry pulled her closer, "Alright. So we're going to be using computers this year hm? Interesting."  
  
Hermione nodded, "It'll be so much easier to do projects over it! Because we'll be able to research it online and everything."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah. Plus if MSN works we'll be able to talk in class even if we're not in the same class."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, "I don't know if that's what they want us to use it for Harry." she said sternly.  
  
Harry smiled, "Well I didn't say that we wouldn't be working I just said we'd be able to talk."  
  
Hermione shut her eyes, "Mmm. So where do you think the teachers would be going if they leave?" she asked.  
  
Harry stiffened slightly, "To fight Voldemort of course. Most of them are part of the order of phoenix and everything...so that'd take up a lot of their time. And as important as our education is to us and everything the lives of everyone is a lot more important."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I know. Man I'm tired are you?" she asked yawning.  
  
Harry smiled, "A little. I can't say I'm as tired as you are though."  
  
Hermione smiled sleepily up at him, "Hm...do you mind if I sleep here? It's just so comfy." Hermione asked snuggling closer.  
  
Harry bit his lip but shook his head, "No. I don't mind. If you want you can sleep here and I'll sleep on your bed."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "No stay here. You're snuggly."  
  
Harry laughed, "Alright." he said, "Goodnight 'Mione."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
Harry felt his eyelids droop slightly, he could hear her breath had become even; she was asleep.  
  
'I hope no one comes in tomorrow and sees us like this. It could look really bad...' Harry thought and within an instant he was asleep.  
  
Ron jogged along the corridor towards Harry and Hermiones room. A small smile on his face as he drew closer. He stopped outside the portrait of Harry's parents.  
  
"Morning." he said cheerfully.  
  
They smiled at him, "Goodmorning Ron." Lily said cheerfully, "I'm not sure if they're up yet."  
  
Ron laughed, "Well I'll get them up then! Snitch."  
  
James chuckled, "Don't scare them too much!" he said and the portrait swung open.  
  
Ron stepped through and looked over to Hermiones nicely made bed, "Typical." he muttered to himself and looked over at Harrys bed.   
  
"NO WAY!" he practically yelled.   
  
Hermione and Harry were wrapped in each other's arms, and looked very close. A peaceful look was on both of their faces.  
  
They both stirred slightly. Hermione pulled back from Harry's arms yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
She looked around wildly, "Where am I? Oh yeah...school." she yawned again stretching.  
  
"Morning Ron." she said lying back down again beside Harry, who just closed his eyes again.  
  
Ron stood still, "You two actually slept together?!?" he said, his jaw slack.  
  
Harry opened one bleary eye, "We slept on the same bed if that's what you are implying. Which I doubt. No we didn't sleep together Ron. Honestly. We were just talking last night and fell asleep."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "Suuure you did! Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Second comes marriage! Third comes baby Harry in a-" he taunted but was cut off by an acurately thrown pillow in his face.  
  
He grinned and threw the pillow back at Harry who groaned and put it over his head.  
  
Hermione shook her head in exasperation, "Ron we didn't sleep together! Get a life!" she said pulling herself into an upright position and swinging her legs over the side of Harrys bed.  
  
She pulled herself up and stumbled over to her closet. She pulled it open and started pulling out items of clothing to wear.  
  
"Should I wear my white top?" she asked turning around to show it to Harry and Ron who stared at her as if she was growing horns.  
  
"Why are you asking us?" Ron asked confused, "We don't know."  
  
Hermione tutted loudly, "Harry white or blue?" she asked turning her attention to Harry holding up a white top and a blue top.  
  
Harry looked at them, "Blue." he said croakily.  
  
Ron stared at Harry, "Giving out fashion tips?" Ron teased.  
  
Harry glanced at him, before flopping down half-asleep again. Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"Come on rise and shine Harry." she said cheerfully.  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over, "No." he said.  
  
Hermione walked over, grabbed the pillow that was covering his head and yanked it away. She threw it down on the floor and proceeded to roll Harry out of the bed, he landed with a thump on the floor. Ron laughed loudly.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, "It's too early for this." he said sulkily.  
  
Hermione giggled, "No it's not. Now get up and get dressed." she said.  
  
"Going to get changed in front of us?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Stupid hormonal idiots." she said exasperated and collected her clothes, "I'm going into the bathroom! When I get back I want Harry up and ready to go have a shower." she said to Ron.  
  
Harry was still sitting on ther floor grumbling to himself about how early it was when Hermione came back out.  
  
"Harry!! Get up!" she said pulling him to his feet.  
  
Harry sighed and stood up, "Alright I'm up. I'm up." he said, "I'm going to go have a shower."  
  
Hermione smiled approvingly, "Alright I'll meet you out here when you're done." she said.  
  
Harry nodded, waved to Ron and stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny, Parvati and Lavender should be coming any minute. I've got to go outside and wait for them. Don't destroy anything!" she said shaking a finger at him.  
  
Ron laughed, "Actually I said I'd meet Dean and Seamus in the common room. They said they wanted to show me something. Will you tell Harry I'll meet him at breakfast?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sure."  
  
She watched as Ron walked off down the corridor and then she waved as Ginny, Parvati and Lavender all came up.  
  
"We've heard that you and Harry slept together!" Lavender whispered, "Is it true?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "No we didn't. We fell asleep on the same bed but that's all."  
  
The three girls all exchanged glances, "And what happened?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Come on. Come inside. Harrys in the bathroom right now. He'll be out in a while."  
  
The girls gasped at the same time as they saw the size of the room, "It's huge!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah it is pretty big." she said, "That's my bed. And that's Harrys." she said pointing to them.  
  
"So tell us. What happened last night?" Lavender asked.  
  
Harry shut his eyes as the warm water pounded over his body. He reached and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a white towel that was hanging over a rail that had 'Harry' written in gold on it. He wrapped it around his waist and looked at it skeptically.  
  
"That is so hardly a towel." he said.   
  
It was tiny. It wrapped around his waist just and was two inches lower than what would have been indecent.  
  
Harry scowled at it and looked around for his clothes, "Crap! I left them outside." he said to himself opening the door and walking out.  
  
"I forgot my clo-AH!" he yelled as he spotted not only Hermione but also Ginny, Lavender and Parvati.  
  
He turned on his heel and ran back into the bathroom as fast as he could. He could hear peals of laughter following him. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it breathing heavily.  
  
"Aw man..." he moaned, "I can't get my clothes without going out there again. Which means I can't get dressed."  
  
"Hermione?" he called through the door.  
  
There was silence and then, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you pass me my clothes?" he asked, popping his head around the door.  
  
The girls were all giggling and Hermione was blushing profusely, as was Harry.  
  
"Sure." she said and grabbed them off his bed and passed them to him.  
  
"Thanks." he said taking them and flashing her a quick grin before closing the door and locking it.  
  
Listening he could hear more giggling and someone saying, "Did you see the size of his towel?"  
  
He could feel his cheeks getting redder, but lucky no one could see him. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his comb. He stood in front of the extremely large mirror and started trying to get his hair to lay flat. Or flatter anyway.   
  
"I don't think that'll work dear." the mirror said to him.  
  
Harry laughed, "No it never does but I can still try."  
  
"Perhaps a spell?" it asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Can't really be bothered looking for one."  
  
"I bet those girls out there would know a good one." it said, its voice almost teasing.  
  
Harry turned red and didn't comment. He quickly grabbed all his things together and threw his towel in the 'dirty' basket and walked out into his room. He smiled at the girls as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Morning." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Good shower?" Parvati asked.  
  
Harry blushed a little, but quickly shook it off, "Fine thanks. All ready for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
The girls nodded and exchanged smiles. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Okay what. Does my hair look stupid or something? What's with the looks?"  
  
The girls giggled as he automatically tried to smooth his hair down.  
  
"You look fine." Hermione said shaking her head, "It's just a girl thing."  
  
"Then I don't want to know." he said firmly and threw his clothes into his wardrobe and shut it.  
  
Hermione gave him a disapproving look. He sighed opened his wardrobe and started folding the things he'd thrown in on the floor and put them away, "Happy?" he asked.  
  
Ginny giggled, "Well trained." she said.  
  
Harry made a face, "Care to let me escort you four lovely ladies to breakfast?" he aske bowing.  
  
They all giggled and together the four of them made their way down to breakfast.  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron, "Morning." he said helping himself to some food.  
  
"Morning." Ron said, shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
Hermione shook her head in exasperation and helped herself to a piece of toast, "You two act as if you haven't eaten in weeks." she said watching them eat like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Harry sent her a sheepish grin, "Can't help it. I'm hungry. So are they handing round the new timetables then?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yeah. The prefects have to do that. We don't luckily. I hated doing that last year."  
  
Harry grinned at her and helped himself to more food.  
  
"Here Harry." Ginny said passing him his timetable, "And Ron and Hermione." she said passing them out.  
  
Harry grinned and looked down at his timetable, "I've got transfiguration first. What about you two?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked down, "Aw I've got DADA."  
  
Ron nodded, "Same."  
  
Harry sighed, "Damn. All right then. What have you got after that?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked down, "Um..Arithmacy."  
  
Ron looked at his, "I've got divination."  
  
Harry groaned, "I have potions."  
  
Ron made a face, "Poor you. Hopefully Snape isn't too bad this year."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, extremely disappointed, "Have we got ANY classes together today?" he asked.  
  
After a quick check of their schedules they found they didn't have any classes together that day but they did have Care of Magical Creatures classes together.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, "Well I'd best go...you know how McGonagall is if your late. I'll see you guys later."   
  
Harry took a seat right before McGonagall walked through the doors. He looked around, there weren't that many people in his class. There were a few people from Gryffindor that he didn't really know, there were a few from Ravenclaw, there were two girls from Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy was the only Slytherin. All in all there was about ten people in their class.  
  
"Welcome to expert transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said crisply, "There are two expert transfiguration classes this year because of the options they've chosen it just depends on what options you chose as to which class you were in. Neither class will be doing more than the other class. Now this lesson I'm going to hand out your new laptops and explain how to use them. If you already know then you can start it up and configure it how you want it."  
  
She opened a box that was resting on her desk and pulled out ten laptops. They were white apple imacs with different coloured apples on them. She passed them out to everyone randomly, ignoring what colours were which. She passed Harry one with a green apple on it. Harry smiled and flipped the top open and turned it on, waiting for it to boot up.  
  
Professor McGongall started to explain to everyone how to boot up their computer when she realised that everyone already had and were configuring them how the wanted them.  
  
"I see everyone is comfortable with their computers." she said, smiling a rare smile, "If you have any questions just ask me and I'm sure we'll figure out how to do it."  
  
Harry looked down at his computer screen; it had popped up with a little window.  
  
'Welcome! What is your name?' it read.  
  
Harry typed in, 'Harry Potter.'  
  
He waited for a moment, then another window popped up, 'Welcome Harry Potter. Please choose a password for future use.'  
  
Harry paused for a moment; he had to think of something that people wouldn't guess so they couldn't hack into his computer, 'Hermione' he typed in.  
  
'Is Hermione the password you want?'  
  
Harry clicked the yes button.  
  
The computer continued to open up, Harry smiled, no one would guess that. They'd think he would use snitch or something. But he wasn't that predictable.  
  
After a while of fiddling around with his computer Harry was satisified with how it worked.  
  
"Professer?" he asked, putting his hand up.  
  
McGonagall whisked over, "Yes Mr. Potter?" she asked.  
  
"Well I'm kind of...finished what should I do?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a moment, "Well...why don't you...download some programs. Or something." she said, "This period is completely for the use of programming them."  
  
Harry chuckled and nodded; he clicked on the Internet button.  
  
{AN: In this story they are always connected and they can go onto muggle sites as well as wizarding sites}  
  
It popped up with a MSN homepage. 'Hmm...I'll download messenger.' he thought and clicked the download button. It didn't take long to finish but the only problem was Harry had no one to talk to. He manuvered his way to the main chat rooms and was pleasantly suprised when he saw a chatroom that was called 'Hogwarts only'. He clicked on it and saw that there was another person in the room. Harry quickly changed his name to GoldenPhoenix; it was the first name that popped into his head.  
  
'Hi.' someone called SilverSerpent typed.  
  
'Hi' he typed back, 'you go to hogwarts?'  
  
'Duh. Of course I do. Otherwise would I be in the Hogwarts only chat room?'  
  
'Right stupid question.' Harry would've laughed at this remark but didn't want to laugh into the quietness of the room.  
  
'So what year are you in?' SilverSerpent asked.  
  
'7th you?'  
  
'7th.'  
  
'Are you in Slytherin?' Harry asked, noting the name.  
  
'Why would you assume that?'  
  
'I just thought because of your name...' Harry typed feeling a little stupid for assuming that because that was their name they were from Slytherin.  
  
'So anyway. What class are you in?' the person asked.  
  
'Not telling.' Harry said quickly.  
  
'Why not??'  
  
'Because you'll figure out who I am if I saw it.'   
  
'Oh. What's the problem with that? I very likely know you anyway.' SilverSerpent said.  
  
Harry bit his lip, 'Who are you?' he typed.  
  
'Who are you?' SilverSerpetn typed back, 'I'm not saying unless you do.'  
  
Harry sighed, 'If I tell you and you're not who you think I am will you still talk to me? I'm really bored here.'  
  
'Same. McGonagall is just sitting on her ass leaving us to fiddle with our damned computers.'  
  
'You're in Transfiguration??' Harry looked around.  
  
'Whoops. Yeah. Now what are you in?'  
  
'Transfiguration.'  
  
There was a silence, 'Ah...'  
  
'I think I know who you are.' Harry typed.  
  
'Really. And who am I?'  
  
'Draco.' It made sense, SilverSerpent...in transfiguration...it had to be Malfoy.  
  
'So now you know who I am who are you?' Malfoy typed looking around for a clue.  
  
'Now I know you won't talk to me.' Harry typed.  
  
'Why's that?'  
  
'Look to your right.' Harry typed and looked over at Malfoy on his left who turned his head and met Harry's eyes.  
  
'Ah. Potter.'  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'Well...let's keep this civilised shall we?' Draco asked.  
  
'Can do.'  
  
'What subjects you taking this year?'  
  
'Expert DADA, Expert Transfiguration, Extra DADA, Expert Potions and, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures.' Harry typed, 'You?'  
  
'Expert Transfiguration, Expert Potions, Expert DADA, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and extra DADA.' Draco typed back.  
  
'Same schedule huh.'  
  
'Yep...so does that mean we'll always be in each others classes??' Draco typed back.  
  
'Dunno what have you got next?' Harry asked, hoping it wasn't potions.  
  
'Potions. U?'  
  
'Same.' Harry sighed, well maybe he'd learn to get along better with Malfoy. Maybe.  
  
'I wonder how many people got into the class.'  
  
'Hermione didn't.'  
  
'So I heard. Imagine that. The smart little mudblood didn't.'  
  
Harry felt his blood boil, 'Just because shes muggle-born doesn't mean that you have anyright to call her a mudblood!' he typed.  
  
Draco glanced over at him cooly, 'Alright fine. If you're going to get touchy I won't. We'll need to learn to be civil to each other if we're going to survive this year you know.'  
  
'Do you honestly mean that or are you just trying to get me worked up.' Harry wouldn't put it past him.  
  
'I'm trying to work you up.' Draco typed rolling his eyes, 'If I didn't mean it I wouldn't type it. This year is going to be hell hard for both of us.'  
  
'I know...fun fun.' Harry typed sarcastically.  
  
'Mm...'  
  
'Class is nearly over. Do you want to walk to potions together?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well we're both walking that way anyway so we might as well. This doesn't mean I like you.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
"Alright you can all pack up and get ready to change classes." Professer McGonagall said, "And next class the real work begins."  
  
Harry looked over at Draco who was shutting down his laptop, and stood up and walked over to him casually, "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Draco nodded, "We might as well get this over and done with. Let's see your timetable." he said.  
  
Harry passed it over, Draco pulled out his own and compared them, "We've got every class together." he said.  
  
Harry made a face, "Great."  
  
Draco handed it back to him, "I'm estatic too Potter don't worry." he said sarcastically.  
  
'This is going to be one interesting year.' Harry thought to himself as they walked out the door towards potions.  
  
Okay that's chapter one. Didn't take too long to get that up and out. Tell me what you think with a nice long REVIEW hint hint thanks so much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: well, well, well. I was surprised at the reviews I love getting reviews. hands out cookies Watervolleyhp – aw thanks. Have a cookie.  
  
Saraiyuri – you never know. . Have a cookie.  
  
LadyDraconis – I cant believe I'm getting a review from YOU. Wow...;;; Now ill let you in on my little secret leans in closer while the other reviewers much on cookies I'm not much of a H/Hr fan anymore myself. But I was when I started this story you see? So...yeah but if you look for some newer stories from me soon I know you'll find something you like. I haven't got them on the site yet. I'm still working out the kinks if you know what I mean. but just you wait. Have a cookie while you wait.  
  
Wickedjune4 – Hey Julia. Cheers :P I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. Have a cookie.  
  
Spicysuga – will do! Have a cookie.  
  
Mr Blader X – Yes sir! ...Have a cookie?  
  
Well now everyones settled with their cookies. On with the show!  
  
Harry sat down at the bench beside Draco. The dungeon was completely empty except for the two.  
  
"I wonder where the rest of the class is." Harry said looking around.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Maybe we are the class. It's pretty exclusive you know."  
  
"Well yeah...but I didn't think it was that exclusive." Harry said a little confused, "I mean I got into it and so did you."  
  
"Thanks." Draco drawled sarcastically, "You make me out to sound so intelligent."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Sorry. You know what I mean..."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I know what you mean." Draco said, resting his chin on his hand, "I wonder when Snape will be here."  
  
"I am here." Snape said, coming through the door with a swish of his robes, "And that's Professer Snape."  
  
"Sorry Professer." Draco said quietly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, Draco never appologised. Well he did lately, but before his father had disinherrited him he was quite the stuck up little asshole.  
  
{AN: Excuse my french }  
  
"Well. I don't have to check off the roll do I so let's get down to buisness." Snape said glaring at both of them, "In this class you will both work harder than you've ever worked. You will assist me in different projects and you will be graded accordingly. Don't expect this to be an easy class! You're both lucky you made it into this class." he growled.  
  
Harry and Draco stared blankly at him.  
  
'He has problems.' Harry thought and refrained from rolling his eyes.  
  
"Alright. Today I want you to make the potion on page 181 of your text books. It's critcal that you get it right understood? Take your time in doing it. I actually need to use this potion. I have other work to do other than taking care of the two of you so you don't destroy something, don't mess up!" he said, his last comment snarled.  
  
Harry and Draco flicked to page 181 of their text books and silently started collecting the items needed.  
  
"What is the point of making a potion like this, Malfoy?" Snape asked them.  
  
Draco paused, "The point of making a potion like this sir? The potion is currently being used to see if it, along with a few other experimentals can block the Avada Kedrava curse when accompanied by different blocking spells." he said slowly before picking up his knife and beginning to slice some caterpillars.  
  
"How did you know what it's being used for?" Snape asked, his voice confused.  
  
"With all do respect sir, it's common knowledge." Draco said, cutting up twice as many caterpillars as needed and shoving them along the table to Harry who in return passed Draco some of the cut up bat wings he'd been cutting.  
  
"Thanks." Draco muttered and threw the pieces in his cauldron.  
  
"Sharing the duties are you?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes sir. It'll be faster this way." Harry said.  
  
"Hmph." Snape said settling back in his chair, "I'm going to grade these papers. You may talk quietly if necessary."  
  
Harry looked over at Draco who was stirring his cauldron looking a little drained.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked. 'Why do I care all of a sudden? This is Malfoy I'm talking about. He's the biggest asshole in the school! Or...at least he was. He's changed now...maybe...maybe we can come to a truce.' Harry thought to himself as he waited for Draco to reply.  
  
"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked quietly pausing to look at Harry, "And why would you care anyway?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know why you wouldn't be you just seemed...I dunno distracted. You're the only other one in this class. I was just trying to make conversation." he said.  
  
Draco shrugged too, "Well I'm fine. Would you get some Boomslang?"  
  
"Yep." Harry said, setting down his knife and going to retrieve it from the cupboard, "Powedered or sliced?" he asked.  
  
"Sliced." Draco called back.  
  
Harry collected some of the shredded boomslang and walked back over, throwing a couple of pieces in his cauldron and a couple of pieces in Dracos. As if they were reading each others minds they swopped places and Harry continued cutting up the leeks Draco had been cutting and Draco started stirring Harrys potion.  
  
"It's too blue." Draco said peering into the cauldron.  
  
"Here. And the rats spleen. That should tone the colour down." Harry said passing a rat spleen over.  
  
"You two seem to be working well." Snape said looking up, "But you do realise that if one batch is wrong the other will be as well."  
  
Harry and Draco ignored him and continued working.  
  
"Snape!" A voice said from a corner of the classroom.  
  
Snapes head shot up to the fire that was burning in the corner, "What do you want?" he spat when he saw it was Professer Moodys head in it.  
  
"Meeting. Now. You know where." he said and then with a pop his head disappeared.  
  
Snape sighed heavily, "Right you two. I've got to go now. Something important has come up. I'm going to leave you two here to work on this potion. If I'm not back by the time the class is over clean up whatever mess you make and store the potion in the bottles on my desk. No homework tonight."he said rubbing his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Good luck sir." Harry said, not looking up.   
  
Draco nodded as if to add his support.  
  
Snape harrumphed loudly and walked out of the dungeons, the door slamming behind him.  
  
"So now that Snape is gone...what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked stretching his arms out in front of him before taking up the knife again.  
  
"I dunno." Draco said, shrugging, "You done with the ears?"  
  
Harry shuddered, "I hate cutting them up."  
  
Draco laughed. Harry couldn't help but smile, his laugh seemed so normal now. There was no air of being above everyone else anymore. Draco was on his own and he seemed proud to be who he was still but no longer stuck up.  
  
"Well can't say I blame you." he admitted, "I hate cutting them up too."  
  
Harry knocked him with his shoulder, "But you made me cut them up!"  
  
Draco was knocked a bit to the side, he looked at Harry suprised. It was true they were getting along better then they had been before but Harrys act was one that was friendly and casual. Something he didn't expect. He shook his head and smirked again, "Can't let you think your better than me." he said, "Had to bring you off your horse."  
  
"Whatever." Harry laughed.  
  
There was silence for a couple of minutes.   
  
Draco broke it by asking Harry, "So what do you think of the year so far?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well considering this is only the second day...it's been okay. I was suprised when I got head boy though. Never saw that coming. Good going on becoming top prefect by the way."  
  
Draco smiled, his head bent down, but pride practically radiated off him, "Thanks. You too."  
  
Harry smiled and stirred the cauldron gently, "I think they're ready to simmer." he said, Draco nodding in agreement, "we've still got twenty minutes left." he said after a glance at his watch.  
  
"Well...what do you want to do?" Draco asked, propping himself up on his hands and sitting down in his chair.  
  
"I dunno...um...so..." Harry said not knowing what to say.  
  
"I hear you've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco said suddenly.  
  
Harry turned crimson, "Who said that? Who did they say was my girlfriend? Where on earth did they hear that?"  
  
Draco chuckled, "I hear some Hufflepuffs saying it, I have no idea where they heard it and it was the mu-granger."  
  
Harry practically fell out of his seat, "Hermione!?!?" he practically yelled.  
  
Draco laughed loudly at Harrys antics. ("Hermione? HERMIONE? Where did they get that? I mean come on! This is Hermione here! Her-mi-one! What-where- why?!?!")  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "No. That's not true. Hermione and I aren't going out."  
  
"I guessed." Draco said, still laughing.  
  
"It's not that I wouldn't I mean...you know what I mean." he finished lamely when he realised what he was saying, blushing even more now.  
  
Draco shook his head, "I have no idea what you mean. Do you like her or what?"he asked grinning cheekily.  
  
"Of course I do she's one of my best friends." Harry said, not knowing why he wasn't meeting Dracos eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean like that and you know it." Draco said shaking his head in exasperation, "Stop dancing around the answer. It's pretty obvious you know. I mean I could tell before I even asked you."  
  
Harrys head shot up, "What do you mean it's pretty obvious. It's not obvious to me. Hermione and I are just friends and that's how we want it."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "If you say so."  
  
"Hmph." Harry said folding his arms, "I do."  
  
"Well that's good. But I still don't believe you." Draco said grinning at him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Well that's just great. Don't go spreading any untrue rumors."  
  
"Would I do that?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Okay stupid question." Draco said laughing.  
  
Harry laughed along with him and looked at his watch again, "Well...I think we can get going now. It's lunch time and I'm hungry." he said and his stomach let out a loud rumble.  
  
Draco shook his head laughing again, "Alright then Potter." he said and collected his stuff together, "We wouldn't want you to starve."  
  
"We wouldn't?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good point. We would. Maybe you wouldn't whine so much." Draco said.  
  
"I so don't whine!"  
  
"Of course you don't."  
  
"I don't!!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So what are you studying 'Mione?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione who was lying on her front on her bed, her legs swing up behind her.  
  
"Transfiguration. McGonagall told us that we're going to be doing an assignment on Animagi again. But this one more detailed so I thought I'd start researching." she said smiling at him.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Like you to get ahead."  
  
Hermione just smiled and looked back down at her laptop screen, murmurring to herself ocassionally. Harry smiled and looked down at his own laptop. He was just exploring around on his computer, trying to familiarise himself with it a little more. He clicked on a program and a little window popped up.  
  
'Hello what's this?' he pondered to himself, 'It looks like a diary or something. I wonder who would use this sort of program. Probably people like Hermione who want to type up all their work timetables or something.'  
  
Harry read the little window that had now popped up, 'It IS a diary program.' he thought to himself, 'I dunno...how lame would it be to write in it? And what if someone found it and read it...that would be embarrassing!'  
  
"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked looking over at him.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Doing. What are you doing?"she asked patiently.  
  
"Oh I'm just looking around...online." Harry said, quickly making something up. He didn't want to say he was looking at a diary program.   
  
"Oh alright." Hermione said smiling at him and looking back down at her work, "I love the idea of the laptops here! It's so great, they've loaded the books from the internet onto a Hogwarts drive so we don't have to go to the library to find the information. It's so much more convenient."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Sounds handy."  
  
Harry looked back down at the program, 'Maybe I should write in it. I mean...I guess it would come in handy. I'd be able to read it over sometime...so I'll write in it then.'  
  
Harry clicked the new button and another window popped up in it's place, 'Would you like to make a password? A password? Handy alright what password...Hermione. I'll use it again. That way I won't forget it.' Harry clicked the yes button and typed Hermione in where it indicated.  
  
Harry looked at the blank screen and then over at Hermione who was frowning at the screen and biting her lip in as she read something over.  
  
'Dear Diary,' Harry typed, 'Dear JOURNAL. Only girl's have diarys.' Harry looked at his words sceptical and shook his head and continued, 'I can't believe I'm acutally using this program...how lame am I? Oh well. I said I would and I am. Okay so...uh...I'm just going to write how I'm thinking...not as if I was talking to someone else. That'd be just too weird.   
  
Okay so today was interesting enough. I think Draco Malfoy and I might actually be starting to get along. As strange as that sounds. I never thought I'd be friends with him...well actually we're not friends. But I mean we're alot more friendly and that says something about how much he's changed! He was teasing me today about liking Hermione. But I mean...we're friends nothing more. And just because her name is password...that doesn't mean anything other than the fact that she's my best friend and I chose her name to use. I have a feeling if someone read this they'd raise an eyebrow..I suppose I sound pretty...defensive. But I'm not! We're only friends! And I'm happy like that! So yeah...  
  
Okay well this year I'm head boy. And that's great. I'm glad. And it's fun to share a room with Hermione, I mean we get to talk more and stuff. It'll be cool to hang out with her more often. Maybe she'll help me with my homework...yeah sure...speaking of homework I feel pretty lucky that I didn't get any today. Not one speck! Heh. Bet I won't be so lucky tomorrow...I've got expert DADA tomorrow..and then after that extra DADA. So guess I'm going to spend the most part of tomorrow running away from curses which Moody feels the need to through at me as he did last year. That was so annoying!!! Once, while we were in DADA class with everyone around, he yelled stufey at me and I leapt out of the way and he just kept throwing curses at me and didn't stop until I threw a book at him. Mental he is! Mental Moody...hmph. I wonder what we'll be studying...It's pity Ron and Hermione won't be in my class. I don't get why Hermione isn't. I mean she's really smart and funny and pretty. Where did that come from?!?! Okay...that was weird. I'm her FRIEND. F-R-I-E-N-D. It's just Draco getting to me...he's putting thoughts in my head. I am a guy after all. I can't help being perverted and stuff...it comes with the job. Alright so I'm not as bad as say Ron or Dean or Seamus...or most of the guys...but I'm still a hot-blooded male. I can't help being attracted to a beautiful woman. Wait...pretty girl. But then..she's not really a girl anymo-SHUT UP! ARG! I'm confusing myself...I think I'll just...take a break or something. And I have to remember not to tell anyone my password. If anyone read this...'  
  
"Harry? Haaaaarry!" Hermione said sighing and walking over sitting down beside him, "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Harry pressed the save button and quickly closed the screen down so she couldn't see, "Nothing." he said too quickly, "Er..I mean. I'm not doing anything much." he said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and then suddenly her eyes went wide, "Harry James Potter! I never thought you would look at something like that!" she said shocked.  
  
Harry frowned confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Hermione pointed to his laptop, "What were you looking at?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked at the computer and then back up at her, "I was...I told you before I'm just scoping the net."  
  
"For what exactly?" she demanded, seeming a bit angry now.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Nothing in particular."  
  
"Harry I can't believe you can just sit there and lie to me like that." she said outraged, "Pornography is absolutely DISGUSTING. I never thought you'd ever-" she was interrupted by Harry who started spluttering.  
  
"Hermione! I was not! I was- doing something else. I wouldn't look at shit like that online. That's not right. Besides I mean if I wanted to look at something like that I'd borrow a mag off Dean or someone else. And I wouldn't look at it with you in the room." he defended himself.  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips, "Then what exactly is it that you don't want me to see."  
  
Harry looked away from her gaze, "Er...I was just...typing." he said, "I was practising typing...because I'm not very good and I want to improve."  
  
Her look softened, "Oh. Are you sure that's all?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, feeling a little guilty he was lying to her straight out, but if he told her it would either get around somehow; he knew she wouldn't say anything but somehow people would find out, or she'd want to read it.  
  
"Alright then." she said, and went back and sat down beside him giving him a hug.  
  
"What's the hug for?" Harry asked chuckling as he hugged her back.  
  
"You're such a sweet guy Harry." she said.  
  
Harry gave her a dopey grin, "Thanks."  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "Well I'm going to keep studying. Don't type too hard."   
  
Harry laughed and smiled, "Don't study too hard."  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
Harry let out a big yawn, he'd spent the last couple of hours actually scoping the net for some good songs he could download onto his laptop and hadn't succeeded in finding any he liked.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep." he said covering his mouth as he yawned again, "I'm really tired."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Alright then. Do you mind if I leave my light on? I'm not quite finished."  
  
Harry shook his head and put his laptop down on the ground beside his bed. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Hermione glanced over at his laptop.  
  
'He was lying. I know he was. I can always tell. He wasn't looking at anything vulgar though, I believe that. But he wasn't just typing for practise...'she thought to herself.  
  
Harry came out of the bathroom and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, "Night then." he said giving her a sleepy smile and climbed into his bed and switched off his side table light.  
  
"Night." she whispered and watched as he quickly fell asleep.  
  
'Is it wrong for me to want to have a quick peek at his computer?' Hermione wondered to herself as she watched his chest rise and fall steadily, 'I'm not being nosy..well not really. I'm sure he wouldn't mind...that much.'  
  
Hermione slid her legs over the side of her bed and watched carefully as Harry stirred slightly, she tiptoed over to his bedside and picked up his computer. She held her breath as Harry screwed up his face in a frown and then rolled over. With a sigh of relief she walked back to her bed and turned Harrys computer on.  
  
The welcome window popped up, 'Password? Damn I never thought that he'd put a passord on this. I can't believe I didn't think of it. Alright maybe I can guess it.' Hermione typed snitch in, 'Damn didn't think it would be that easy...okay...maybe quidditch. Nope..okay um...hogwarts. Harry. Potter. Harry Potter. James. Lily. Harry James Potter. AH I GIVE UP. No..I can't I need to know. Alright...what could the password be. Ron. Ginny. Cho. Cho Chang. What's Cho's middle name?? Well...it's not like he'd remember it ANYWAY. Um...Hermione. OMG it worked! Yes! And I'm IN!!!!'  
  
Hermione jumped off her bed let out a "YES!" of excitement and did a little jig.  
  
Harry frowned and muttered something. Hermiones eyes widened as she saw him blink a couple of times. She quickly closed the computer and as quickly as she could put it back where he'd put it and jumped on her bed breathlessly as he rolled over to face her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you still awake? It's getting late." Harry said sleepily, looking at her through half-shut eyes.  
  
"Oh right. Okay. Goodnight." she said and quickly closed down her laptop and turned off her side light.  
  
"Mmm night." Harry said and snuggled further under his blanket.  
  
'That was close. Too close. Hermione...I wonder why he chose that as his password? I mean yeah we're friends so I guess thats fair enough...still...I mean he couldn't like me could he? Not possible! We're friends. FRIENDS and that's all there is to it. It's not like we want anything more...but what if Harry does? Do I?'  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled over, 'I'll never get to sleep tonight.' she thought to herself and sighed again.  
  
"You okay 'Mione?' Harry asked sleepily, hearing her sighing.  
  
"Yeah. Can't sleep." she said throwing her blankets off and spreading out.  
  
"You want to come over here?" Harry asked, half asleep.  
  
Hermione froze, 'Could he?' "Uhh..." she said trailing off.  
  
"Come here." Harry said lifting his blankets up to let her slide in.  
  
They looked tempting. Hermione slipped out of her bed and climbed in beside Harry who instantly pulled her closer.  
  
"G-night." he said.  
  
"Goodnight." she whispered and looked down at the peaceful look on Harrys face as he fell asleep instantly.  
  
'This is ridiculous. I'll never get to sleep if I don't clear my mind.' Hermione thought crossly to herself, 'I've just got to-' and with that thought Hermine promptly fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up and felt around, "Hermione?" he asked and looked around, "Hermione?" he asked a little louder.   
  
He looked over at her unmade bed, 'I wonder where she is.' he thought to himself, stretching as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, 'Well at least Ron didn't walk in today. I think we would have had a hard time explaining why we were in the same bed together. Me in my boxers and Hermione in her nightie.' Harry instantly shook his head as he started to imagine things, 'Stop it Potter! Ugh. I think I need a shower. I guess Hermione went to the common room or something.'  
  
He shuffled over to the bathroom and tested the handle, finding it open. He pushed against the door with his shoulder and walked in, still half asleep. He shuffled over to the shower and was about to pull off his boxers and turn it on when he heard a loud scream. He spun around and saw a head poking out of the frothy, bubbly water.  
  
"HARRY!" she yelled.  
  
Harry froze, he couldn't not stare. He couldn't see anything but her head as the pink and purple swirly water was too murky to see anything but he still couldn't move.  
  
"Hermione!" he said suprised, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm having a bath! GET OUT." she said angrily.  
  
Harry didn't move, "But...the door wasn't locked."he said.  
  
"I must have forgotten. Please Harry. I'll get out the moment you go outside okay?" Hermione pleased, she looked nearly in tears.  
  
Harry shook his head to get himself out of his daze. He automatically covered his eyes and started trying to back out of the room. Hermione would have giggled if she hadn't been still in shock. Harry put one hand behind him, the other one moving to cover both his already tightly shut eyes. But his hand wasn't enough he walked straight into the corner of the faucet basin.  
  
"OW!" he yelled, but kept his eyes covered.  
  
Hermione bit her lip to keep in a giggle. Harry backed up and finally found the handle. He opened the door, slipped out and shut it behind him. He could hear water splashing as he could hear her getting out.  
  
"You don't have to get out." Harry called through the door, "You can have longer if you want."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione called back and Harry heard the door lock.  
  
He went back and sat on his bed, 'Now I need a shower more than ever.' he thought to himself, 'I know I'll write in that journal thing while I'm waiting.'  
  
He flipped his computer up, 'I thought I closed it down last night. Guess not...' he thought to himself a little confused.  
  
He clicked on the program and typed in his password.  
  
'Dear Journal,' he typed, 'That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I walked in on Hermione in the bath. I mean...I couldn't see anything...I kind of wish I could now. I don't believe I just typed that! I should just erase that...but I won't because no one will read this other than me. I'm sure of that! I'll make sure of that. Okay so I didn't know she was in there...so it's not my fault. But she'll be pissed. I know she will...maybe she won't. I mean she didn't lock the door. So it's her fault. But I'm not going to say that. I'll just appologise and explain that I didn't know she was in there. She'll understand. I hope. Seeing as she hasn't come out yet I guess she took me up on the offer to go back in for longer. That's fine though. I don't mind. I bet she's as embarrassed as I am. I mean...I nearly took off my boxers...but I didn't. Just. I wonder what would have happened if I had? I mean...what would she have said?' Harrys stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, 'This is stupid. I'm making myself get nervous about nothing. I didn't see anything and neither did she. I'm sure she'll forgive me... I hope.'  
  
Hermione opened the bathroom door, her towel wrapped firmly around herself. Harry looked up, his face turning red as he saw what she was wearing.  
  
"Hi." he said, his voice sounded choked.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry for walking in on you. I didn't mean to. And I didn't see anything so don't worry." Harry said quickly.  
  
Hermione let a a half laugh, "It's okay. It was partly my fault. I forgot to lock the door."  
  
Harry gave her a sheepish grin, "Guess we're both at fault hm?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, her eyes falling to his laptop which was in front of him.  
  
Harry looked down at where her eyes were looking. He quickly saved the entry and closed the program.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Practising your typing again?" she asked, her voice filled with disbelief.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Er..yeah." he said.  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed, "Why are you lying to me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harrys head shot up, "I'm not lying..." he said, not sounding quite sure.  
  
"Harry I've know you for seven years. I think I know whether you're lying or not." she said, her voice filled with hurt.  
  
Harry bit his lip, "Come on Hermione." he practically pleaded, "You know...that if I wasn't telling you anything it would be because its personal." he said quietly.  
  
Hermiones eyes filled with tears, "So you don't trust me then." she said her voice quivering.  
  
Harry looked up at the quiver, "Hermione...aw come on don't cry." he said walking over and hugging her.  
  
She sniffed loudly and pulled away, "You know Harry I thought we were best friends." she said.  
  
"We are." Harry said firmly.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what you're doing? I'm worried." she said looking up at him.  
  
Harry shut his eyes, his brow furrowed, "It's just...personal." he said.  
  
Hermione stood up, suddenly angry again, "Well excuse me for caring what my so-called best friend, who won't tell me anything anymore, gets up to. Excuse me for caring." she snapped, grabbing her clothes from her bed and storming into the bathroom, locking it behind her.  
  
"Hermione wait. Come out." Harry said knocking on the door.  
  
"Why don't you go do whatever it is you do." she snapped through the door, "I don't care."  
  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair desperately, 'If I have to choose between Hermione and the journal...I choose Hermione.' "It's a journal." he said.  
  
There were soudns of shuffling, "A diary?" she asked opening the door; she was dressed now.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "A journal." he repeated.  
  
"But why do you have a d-journal?" she asked confused, "I mean you tell me and Ron everything don't you?"  
  
Harry looked away from her piercing gaze.  
  
"You don't do you?" she asked, if her voice was hurt before it was nothing compared to it now.  
  
"Hermione. It's not the sort of stuff you think. It's like...guy stuff."  
  
"You tell Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No. It's just like...feelings..and stuff. You know?" he asked, blushing a little.  
  
Hermione tilted her head to the side a little, "You know you can tell me anything." she said, grabbing onto his hand.  
  
Harry turned redder, "Uh huh." he said.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "You want to tell me anything?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head fervently, "No!" he said a little too quickly, "I mean. No. Thanks." he said smiling at her.  
  
Hermione gave him a little hug, "So can I read this journal of yours?" she asked.  
  
Harry tensed up, "I'd prefer it if you didn't." he said a little stiffly.  
  
Hermione drew back a bit, "Why not? I won't tease you about whatever girl it is that you like. You never know. Maybe I can help?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Er...thanks. But no thanks. I kind of...don't want anyone to read it. It's personal."  
  
"I never thought you'd be one to write in a journal." she said a little suprised, "I really thought that what you were doing was looking at something you shouldn't be. Or you were like...doing things online with someone."  
  
Harry turned crimson, "Hermione! We went through this last night! I was not looking at porn."  
  
"I know." she said giving him a kiss on his cheek, "I believe you now."  
  
"Good." he said gruffly, "And if gets around about it I will never speak to you again."  
  
Hermione giggled, "I won't tell anyone about you're little diary."  
  
"Journal."  
  
"Diary."  
  
"Journal!"  
  
"Jo-diary!" Hermione giggled.  
  
Harry leapt on her tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"Harry no! Ah stop! Harry stop!" she squealed.  
  
"Say it's a journal." he said stopping for a moment.  
  
"Alright! It's a journal." she said breathlessly.  
  
Harry smirked at her, "Good." he said.  
  
Suddenly he realised what position they were in, Harrys legs were on either side of her his hands pressed against her stomach, her arms were resting on his shoulders and one of her legs was raised slightly between his legs. Her lips looked so tantalising. Her soft, pink luscious lips seemed to beckon him. Harry leaned forward slightly as if on automatic.  
  
'I'm going to kiss her.' he thought to himself as he drew closer.  
  
'Oh my god. Is he going to kiss me?' Hermione thought.  
  
Suddenly Harry froze and jumped off her, "Sorry." he muttered, turning red again and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
Hermione sat up, a little breathless still, "For what?" she asked, playing innocent.  
  
"Nevermind." Harry mumbled.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked at her watch, "Guess we got up a tad early today huh? We've still got like two hours before breakfast."  
  
Harrys eyebrows raised, "I didn't even notice!" he said, "I didn't realise it was so early."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Um..I'm going to do some more homework." she said finally.  
  
Harry nodded, "I think I'll..uh...do some searching or something."  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed, "Or typing." she said a little cheekily.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Maybe yeah."  
  
He opened up a word document and stared at the blank white space.  
  
'I'll write something..then I'll let her read it. And then she won't bug me about reading my journal. Good plan Potter. Okay so write something that she'd think I wouldn't want her to see. A poem...alright. I'll write a poem.'  
  
Harry looked at the blank screen and started to type hesitantly,  
  
'Like an eagle of prey, like a sound in the night,  
  
The feelings and emotions that send me quivering at sight. A sense of wanting, a sense of love,  
  
A feeling as if it was sent from above.  
  
Unknown of how to put it,  
  
Confusion that I just can't fight,  
  
And now I don't know if this feeling is right.'  
  
Harry looked at it sceptically, 'I suck. Oh well..maybe it'll satisfy her.'  
  
"If I let you read one thing will you not ask me about my journal again?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright you can read that." he said turning his screen around for her to read.  
  
"Ooh. Harry. That is so poetic." she said looking up at him.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, "Right." he said and pressed the save button and saved it as PTGROH (poem to get rid of hermione).  
  
"Can I read an entry?" she asked hopeful.  
  
Harry shook his head, "You said you wouldn't ask!" he said.  
  
Hermione pouted, "Well that was a poem not from your journal."  
  
"And how would you know what's from my journal and what's not?" he demanded.  
  
"You had to save it under a name." she pointed out.  
  
Harry looked down and back up at her again, "Don't pick on me." he said finally.  
  
Hermione giggled and the sulky look that was on his face, "Alright I won't mention it again...for now."  
  
Harry still had a sulky look on his face, "For now.." he muttered.  
  
Hermione giggled again, "Yep!" she said and jumped off his bed happily.  
  
Harry closed his computer down, "I was sure I shut that thing down last night." he said confused.  
  
Hermiones eyes went wide, she hadn't shut it down after she'd figured out the password. She hadn't had time, "Guess you didn't." she said confidently flashing him a smile, "You were so tired I guess your mind played tricks on you."  
  
"Guess so..." Harry said but he didn't sound convinced.  
  
'Phew that was close. Too close...I'm going to read his "journal". Whether he likes it or not. He just won't know it.' she thought to herself defiantly, 'He can't keep secrets from me! I will find out!'  
  
AN: That's chapter 2. So what did you all think?? Plz R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Author Notes: Oh I love reviews ;;  
  
Mr Blader X – Cheers for the review. here you go they're m'n'm flavoured (:)(:)  
  
HaRrYpOtTeRfAn66 – Ah well thanks for the tip. Have a cookie or two (:)(:)  
  
LadyDraconis – of course they're homemade! What do you take me for! :D I wish I had a laptop at school too..no wait scratch that. I wish I had a laptop fullstop! Aw thanks. you'll make me blush! Nah I made up the poem, that's why its crap lol. Even if it is HP/HG :D Have another cookie. M'n'M flavoured too! (:)(:)  
  
???? – Cheers. Cookie for you. (:)  
  
Xravex – Well I'd tell you...but then I'd have to kill you. Cookie time. (:)  
  
wiredcrazygrl13 – you'll just have to wait and see. Good girl for reviewing. Here, have a cookie. (:)  
  
MysticalSpirits – really? I must go have a read of it. Have a cookie for reviewing. (:)  
  
Blackhand – well you made me read your review several times...and I'm still not sure what you were saying...but have a cookie anyway. (:)  
  
Angel-Baby-00 – Cheers. Cookie? (:)  
  
Wickedjune4 – I'm not answering anything without my lawyer! He's busy? Well you'll just have to wait then won't you! Have a cookie while you wait. (:)  
  
hpROcksMYsox – lol I take it you're not a Harry and Draco friend sort of person? Anyway cheers for the review. Cookie? (:)  
  
Hm I think that's everyone....well grabs a cookie enjoy! And don't forget to review.  
  
Harry looked out the window at the rain that was pouring down outside. He watched the little drops of water on the over hanging ledge drop down one by one closely. Each letting out a little dink noise as they crashed upon the bricks.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, coming up behind him noiselessly.  
  
Harry jumped a foot in the air, "Dear GOD! Hermione don't do that!" Harry said putting a hand over his heart, "I could've blasted you to pieces!" he said, his fingers relaxing from the tight grip he had on his wand.  
  
Hermione made a face, "Sure you could've." she said, walking up and sitting down beside him on the window seat.  
  
Harry grinned at her and turned back to the rain, "Don't you just love the rain?" he asked.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Sure I do. But I mean it's not very practical...you've got a Qudditch match in ten minutes...I doubt the rain will help."   
  
Harry sighed, "I know...and it's against Ravenclaw too...that chick what's her name?" Harry asked thinking.  
  
"Chick?" Hermione growled.  
  
"Um..yeah you know the one...Emma..something...Jefferson?" Harry said, not noticing her tone.  
  
"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"You..oh forget it." Hermione said shaking her head, "You're too Harry to get mad at you."  
  
Harry gave her a lobsided smile. Hermione laughed at his expression.  
  
"Come on. You need to get down to the locker rooms." Hermione said holding her hand out to him.  
  
Harry uncurled his legs from under himself and took her hand, pulling himself up.  
  
He gave her a warm smile and, putting one arm around her shoulders, said, "Come on then. You can escourt me."  
  
"Escourt you?" Hermione asked, fake shocked, "Well I never believed I'D ever escourt THE Harry Potter! And to a Qudditch match no less!"  
  
They laughed as they made their way down the nearly empty corridor towards the locker room.  
  
"So Harry. You think we can win?" Ron asked as he changed into his Gryffindor robes.  
  
Harry grinned, "For sure."  
  
Ron had tried out for keeper the year before and had easily gotten the place being much better than the opposition, much to Harry's happiness.  
  
Harry looked around the locker room at the other boys, all of whom were finishing doing up their shoes and getting the broomsticks ready.  
  
"Alright everyone outside for a pep talk." he said, pointing to the door and walking out it.  
  
Ginny was already there as was Aleisha Timberscale, the other girl on the team. Both of whom were chasers.  
  
"And they say girls take ages to get ready!" Ginny teased.  
  
Harry laughed and flashed her a grin, as if on cue the other boys walked through the doors talking and laughing.  
  
"Okay team! We're up against Ravenclaw, and you know they've gotten quite good over the past year. But we can do this! I have no doubt about it! We've got three great chasers, two superb beaters and an excellent keeper! The rain might be a bit of a problem for the Ravenclaws but we've trained in worse! I have absolute faith in you guys! Let's get out there and WIN!" Harry said, his voice full of enthusiasm.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly and clapped each other on the back.  
  
A loud roar came from the stands, "That's our cue!" Harry said stepping to the side and letting Ginny fly out in front.  
  
"Weasley! Timberscale! Finnigan! Bater! Thompson! Weasley! Aaaaaand Potter!" Dean yelled over the magical microphone, since Lee Jordan had left he'd taken over.  
  
An even louder roar came from the Gryffindor stands and boo's from the Ravenclaw.  
  
Madame Hooch blew on her whistle and everyone came down into their places from doing laps.  
  
"A nice clean game now!" she said and the game was off.  
  
Harry zoomed up away from the Ravenclaw seeker, Emma Jefferson who was trying to keep close to him. He soared over the top of the stands, squinting for a glimpse of the snitch to end the game quickly.  
  
"Weasley! Passes to Timberscale! Back to Weasley! Off to the right to Finnigan! Ooh nasty blow from that bludger! Finnigan drops the quaffle but recovered by Weasley! And- YES it's through! 10-0 to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry looked over to the side and saw Ginny give Aleisha a high five. He smiled and then out of the corner of his eye he could see Emma circling close to him.   
  
'Time for some fun.' Harry thought to himself, and with a fake look of concentration dived towards the ground.   
  
Emma immediately was on his tail. The ground was coming closer and closer.  
  
"Potter and Jefferson have seen the snitch!"   
  
At the last second Harry pulled up with all his might, just skimming the ground. Emma wasn't so lucky, she plowed straight into the ground.   
  
There was a loud, "Oooh!"  
  
Harry flew up and looked down at her, she seemed okay, a little dazed but not injured permantly. Harry hurtled to the other end of the Qudditch pitch, taking this time to search for the Snitch. A small glimmer of gold caught Harrys eye, he dived again.  
  
"Potter has seen the snitch!"  
  
His arm stretched out in front of him, straining.   
  
'A little closer. A little more!' Harry thought, his face scrunched up in concentration. The ground was coming closer and closer, if Harry didn't pull up he was going to plow straight into the ground. Half a meter from the ground Harrys fingers closed around the snitch. He pulled up with all his might and landed with a soft tumble on the grass.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"YES! POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN! 160-0!"   
  
"That was such a stupid move Harry!" Hermione said glaring at him and dabbing a cut on his forehead with a cloth.  
  
"Ow!" he said wincing.  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Well if you hadn't been such an idiot you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" she snapped.  
  
"But 'Mione...you're the one that hit me." Harry argued.  
  
"You deserved it!" she said poking his cut.  
  
"OW!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby." she sniffed, ignoring the couple of first years who were giggling at the pair.  
  
"I'm not a baby."  
  
"Then quit whining!"  
  
"Hmph...so what have you got next?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
Hermione tilted her head to the side as she gently dabbed his head, "Um...potions. What about you?"  
  
"Extra DADA." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't you like doing it?" Hermione asked, squinting at his cut.  
  
"It's not that I don't like it..it's just a tad...er...nerve-racking because you never know when Moody will let rip and fire curses everywhere." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
Ron bit back a laugh from his spot on the couch beside Harry, "Sounds funny."  
  
"Yeah it's dead hilarious when you walk in and Moody blasts you to the other side of the school." Harry said rolling his eyes good humourdly.  
  
Ron snickered, "Well that's what you get."  
  
"Done!" Hermione said stepping away from Harry, "Be more careful next time."  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT ME!" Harry exclaimed loudly.  
  
"WELL NEXT TIME DON'T COMMENT ON THINGS LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" Hermione said just as loudly.  
  
Instantly Ron and Harry blushed, "We didn't know you could hear us." Ron said embarrassed.  
  
Hermione harrumped loudly, "Well I did! And you two are...arg!" she finished and stormed away.  
  
Harry bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, "Well...why didn't she hit you as well?"  
  
Ron grinned at him, "She tried to but I dodged, that's why she hit you twice."  
  
Harry rubbed his sore head, "Typical." he laughed, "Well...I'd better be going...if your late for Moodys classes..he gets............tempermental."  
  
Ron clapped him on the back, "See you at lunch. Or at least I'll visit you."  
  
"Visit me where?"  
  
"At the hospital wing."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Harry clicked open his MSN window and signed in, Draco and Harry had been waiting for Moody to show up for the last twenty minutes in silence.  
  
"Do you think he's forgotten about us?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry turned and looked at him, "I'm still waiting for him to blast me again...maybe he got called away."  
  
Draco nodded, "Probably."  
  
Harry looked down at his huge list of contacts; most of whom were online.  
  
'Well well..let's see..I don't actually know who most of these are...they've added me...somehow.' he said.  
  
'Hi!' someone called Primrose said.  
  
'Hi.' Harry typed back.  
  
'How are you?'  
  
'Good. you?'  
  
'Fine!'  
  
'Um..who are you?' Harry asked.  
  
'...not telling. Who are you?'  
  
'You added me and you don't know who I am?'  
  
'Well you're talking to me and you don't know who I am!'  
  
'I assumed you knew who I was when you added me.' Harry typed.  
  
{AN: Okay from now on im changing how they type so you'll know whats chatroom and whats not!}  
  
Primrose: I just added some people who my friend told me to add.  
  
GoldenPhoenix {Remember that's Harrys name}: Oh okay then. So what class are you in?  
  
Primrose: Potions you?  
  
'Hmm Hermiones in potions too..I wonder who this person is.'  
  
GoldenPhoenix: DADA  
  
Primrose: Cool. Learning loads? ;)  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Sure. lol.  
  
Primrose: I've got to go now. Snape is in a mood and I don't want to get caught. Maybe I'll talk to you later.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Hope so. Just tell me one thing. Are you a girl or a boy.  
  
Primrose: I'm a girl. U?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: I'm a boy.  
  
Primrose: 'Kaay bye!  
  
GoldenPhoenix: bye.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Draco asked leaning over and looking at Harrys screen.  
  
Harry laughed, "I have no idea. She wouldn't tell me."  
  
"She huh?" Draco asked laughing at Harrys blush.  
  
"Oh shut up. Who are you talking to?" Harry asked peering over.  
  
Draco, in all of what would have been a milisecond, closed the window, "No one." he said quickly.  
  
"Sure you weren't. Who?" Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
A faint touch of pink graced Dracos cheeks, "I don't know either okay? Some person."  
  
"What's the screen name?" Harry asked leaning over so he could see Dracos computer better.  
  
Draco frowned and moved it out of the way of Harrys gaze, "None of your business. Go talk to your girlfriend." he said, his voice teasing.  
  
Harry blushed, "She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know who she is! She could be...anyone!"  
  
"Could be Hermione."  
  
"Hermione wouldn't add someone who she didn't know. She's not stupid." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"You never know...even smart people slip up." Draco said, a faint trace of regret in his voice.  
  
"You want to...uh..talk?" Harry asked, not quite sure what to say.  
  
Draco gave him a funny look, "Uh no."  
  
Harrys eye was caught by a little blue box flashing, "Ohh! You're girlfriend is talking." Harry said pointing.  
  
Draco whipped his head to it and opened it.  
  
RedTemptress: You are such a flirt.  
  
Harry cracked up laughing as Dracos cheeks turned a shade of red never seen before, "Oh that's funny." Harry said clapping Draco on the back, "What exactly were you saying?"  
  
RedTemptress: You nearly made me get caught! Flitwick was right behind me!   
  
Draco glared at Harry, "Shut up." he said.  
  
Harry stopped laughing but the grin was still on his face, "Alright calm down. She's talking again." he said pointing to the screen.  
  
RedTemptress: Why won't you tell me who you are? We've been talking for ages now...  
  
"How long is ages?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
RedTemptress: Since the second day of school...  
  
Draco glared at Harry, "Do you mind this is a private conversation."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Not at all." but he didn't move.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
SilverSerpent: I know we've been talking for ages.  
  
RedTemptress: Well then...why won't you tell me who you are?  
  
SilverSerpent: I don't know who you are either.  
  
RedTemptress: Yes..but if you told me I'd tell you.  
  
SilverSerpent: Yeah I guess...can you hold on for a moment? I've got someone leaning over my shoulder.  
  
Draco took this time to glare at Harry meaningfully. Harry gave him an angelic smile, "Ignore me."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, then pointed to Harrys computer, "You're being talked to." he said.  
  
Harry turned back to his computer, "Oh would you look at that. I am. It's the same person!!!! Haha it's redtemptress!"  
  
RedTemptress: Hi. Who are you?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Who are you?  
  
RedTemptress: I asked you first!  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Doesn't mean I have to answer first.  
  
RedTemptress: Yes it does!  
  
GoldenPhoenix: lol! Nuh huh!  
  
Draco leaned over, "Did she say who she was? Find out for me will you?" he asked.  
  
Harry grinned, "Alright I'll try."  
  
GoldenPhoenix: What house are you in?  
  
RedTemptress: Why?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: I just wanted to know how you got my email lol.  
  
RedTemptress: Oh I got it from Colin Creevey. He had nearly everyones emails but he didn't know whose was who so I just grabbed the list and added everyone.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Lol!! So are you a girl or a boy. I assume your in Gryffindor if you know Colin Creevey well enough to get a list from him.  
  
RedTemptress: He was handing them out.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Oh. Lol okay nevermind then.. are you a girl or a boy?  
  
"Who is it?" Draco asked impatiently,looking again.  
  
"Give me a minute." Harry said, "She doesn't want to say."  
  
RedTemptress: Look at my name. Does it sound very masculine to you?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Good point. So you're a Gryffindor girl then?  
  
RedTemptress: Who says I'm in Gryffindor?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: I just guess because of the red thing.  
  
RedTemptress: Well I'm not saying who I am or what house I'm in!  
  
"Damn. Sorry man. She won't say." Harry appolgised.  
  
Draco frowned and sighed, "Bummer..."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her who you are? Then she'd tell you." Harry suggested.  
  
"She'd never speak to me again if I told her who I was." Draco said flatly.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, a little confused.  
  
"People usually don't..." Draco said, his voice quiet and sad.  
  
"Oh..that sucks."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway..you sure you can't get her to tell you?" Draco asked, changing the subject.  
  
Harry quickly took the hint, "Sorry. She won't say."  
  
RedTemptress: Are you a boy or a girl?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Boy.  
  
RedTemptress: What house?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: If you won't tell I won't. What year are you in?  
  
RedTemptress: I'm above 5th year.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: So you're not in 5th year?  
  
RedTemptress: No above it.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: 6th?  
  
RedTemptress: Maybe  
  
GoldenPhoenix: 7th?  
  
RedTemptress: Maybe.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Lol. You're not making this easy.  
  
RedTemptress: Good.  
  
"She's either in 6th year or 7th year." Harry said to Draco.  
  
"Oh okay. Good...know what house?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No she's being very evasive."  
  
"Alright thanks anyway." Draco said flashing him a grateful smile.  
  
"So what have you two been talking about?" Harry asked trying to sound casual.  
  
Draco blushed a little, "Stuff."  
  
"Draco! You're not having a full on relationship with this chick are you?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
Draco turned even redder, "Not a full on relationship." he said quietly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "She could be a he! Someone just screwing with you."  
  
Draco glared at him, "She's not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She just isn't okay!" Draco said a little angrily.  
  
"Alright calm down. I was just saying she could be." Harry said holding up his hands in defeat.  
  
"I know...but I just don't want her to be." Draco said looking back at his screen.  
  
Harry turned back to his screen and saw she had typed again.  
  
RedTemptress: So what class are you in?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: DADA. you?  
  
RedTemptress: Charms  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Shouldn't you be paying attention?  
  
RedPhoenix: No more than you.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Lol. Yeah I guess.  
  
"Hey don't say anything about Moody not being here okay?" Harry said to Draco who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Well think about it. Hermione and Ron will want to know what happened.. then people will talk about it and it will completely get around that we're the only two in his class. You know? Then she'll know it's either you or me." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded, "Alright."  
  
Harry leaned over, "What is she saying to you?" he asked.  
  
Draco blushed but let him read it.  
  
RedTemptress: It'd be so much more interesting if you were there tonight ;)  
  
SilverSerpent: Tell me about it.  
  
RedTemptress: If you tell me who you are I'll invite you.  
  
SilverSerpent: Let's not start that again.  
  
Harry watched as another message popped up.  
  
RedTemptress: Can I help it if I want to kiss you in real life instead of just online?  
  
Harrys eyes widened to the size of dishes, "And you said not a full on relationship!" he said.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "What are you going on about?? Has she said something back?" he asked shoving Harry out of the way so he could see.  
  
Harry waited for Draco to say something but instead Draco just turned crimson and started stuttering.  
  
"Wh-she-wha-she wants to-how-I mean should I-" Draco stammered.  
  
Harry chuckled, "So you still think she wouldn't want to know who you are?"  
  
"More than ever." Draco said firmly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "You're an idiot." he sighed and turned back to his conversation with Dracos mystery girl.  
  
RedTemptress: What year are you in?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: 7th  
  
RedTemptress: Oh okay. Cool.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Heh thanks.   
  
"Can I tell her I'm sitting next to you?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco frowned, "You can't say who I am...or that I let you read the conversation." he said finally.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Wow would you look at that. The person I'm sitting next to is having a conversation with you as well.  
  
RedTemptress: What's their screen name?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: SilverSerpent.  
  
RedTemptress: Did you read our convo?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Nah he wouldn't let me.  
  
RedTemptress: Who exactly are you sitting next to? Like what's his name?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: That'd be telling.  
  
RedTemptress: Exactly! So?  
  
GoldenPhoenix: You tell me who you are first.  
  
RedTemptress: I don't want to...  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Well he doesn't want me to say..so I won't.  
  
RedTemptress: Look I gtg. Flitwick is close and I don't want him to catch me.  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Maybe I'll talk to you later?  
  
RedTemptress: Maybe. Bye  
  
GoldenPhoenix: Bye.  
  
"She's gone." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded, "Flitwick was on her tail."  
  
"Yeah...who do you think it is?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I don't know..I know who I want it to be but I doubt its that person."  
  
"Who do you want it to be?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Not saying." Draco said quickly, realising he'd said too much.  
  
'No go on. Tell me I won't laugh." Harry encouraged.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you some other time." Draco said dismissively.  
  
"Why not tell me now? We're the only ones here." Harry said leaning forward, grinning slightly.  
  
"Because.."  
  
"Because??" Harry prompted.  
  
"Because I want it to be Ginny Weasley."  
  
AN: How's that for an ending? I know it didn't go on about Hermione and Harrys diary HOWEVER I have a plan so stayed tuned for the next chapter!!! Let me know what you think with a nice long REVIEW hint hint  
  
love  
  
NiaSphinx 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine etc. rolls eyes I think we all get that by now. Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't got time to go through and name all my reviewers this time! I've got an English speech to learn for tomorrow not to mention the amount of homework I have. And all on the first day too...puts a basket of cookies on the table help yourselves! Enjoy and review for me! runs off to learn her speech  
  
'Ginny??!?!?! GINNY?!?!?!' Harry thought to himself in shock.  
  
"Gi-gi-gi-gi-" Harry stammerred.  
  
"Gi-nny." Draco finished for him, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Gi-gi-gi."  
  
"I get it. You're shocked."  
  
"Shocked?!?! SHOCKED?!?! Bloody hell! I'm past shocked! I'm-I'm-DEAR GOD!GINNY!" Harry yelled, "You mean Ginny Weasley. Red hair. Related to my best friend Ron?"  
  
Draco chuckled quietly, "That'd be the one." he said, a little smile on his face.  
  
"Well blow me away..." Harry breathed, "Why Ginny?"  
  
"Why Hermione?"  
  
"What has this got to do with Hermione?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Draco snorted, "Forget it. You'll figure it out someday."  
  
"Whatever." Harry said shaking his head, "Anyway class is nearly over. And we didn't get bl-"  
  
There was a loud crash, Harry and Dracos heads whipped up and they were thrown backwards by a bright force.  
  
"Had to go and jinx it didn't you." Draco moaned as he rubbed the spot on his head where he'd hit the wall.  
  
"Hi Professer." Harry said also rubbing his head.  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" someone to the right of the roared.  
  
Harry and Draco jumped, they'd thought he was at the front and were promptly blasted from the right.  
  
"Ugh." Harry moaned as he slammed into the cold wall.  
  
"I blame you." Draco said gasping for the breath that was knocked out of him when he hit the wall.  
  
"Alright take your seats." Moody said walking to the front.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't move, "NOW!" Moody growled and instantly Draco and Harry ran back to their seats.  
  
"Alright. I know I'm late. I was occupied. Now...I want you each to do a SEPERATE assignment on one of the unforgivable curses. A different one." Moody said, "I want an essay on it, with examples of people who use it and why and what syptoms people have after use etc. Alright? Good." he said and turned on his heel and left.  
  
Draco and Harry stared at the door as i slammed shut behind him, "And here I was thinking one on one." Draco muttered.  
  
Harry nodded, "I bags Avada Kedrava." he said quickly.  
  
"Fine. Didn't want to do that anyway."  
  
"Which one you doing?" Harry asked curiously, "The Weasley curse for touching their lil girl?" he teased.  
  
Draco glared at him, "If you tell anyone-"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Take a chill pill." Harry said waving his hands at him, "I won't tell."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now tell me...why Ginny?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
'Dear Journal thing.  
  
God I'm still not used to writing that...maybe I should just not write dear journal. Maybe I should just write Dear Harry. Hah what a laugh..no...I'll just get used to it. Alright so..Draco likes Ginny. Comprehendable beyond belief. I don't know why he does. I mean yeah Ginnys pretty and smart and stuff...but Ron will kill him. And Fred and George. And Percy, if he even noticed.. and Bill and Charlie and ...well I can't really say me..but if he hurt her...oh he would be hurting after I'd dealt with him. She's like a little sister. What can I say.   
  
Aw man Hermiones giving me that 'I-want-to-read-what-you're-writing' look again. I DONT THINK SO 'MIONE! I'm so not letting her read this...ever. God that'd be embarrassing. Don't think of it don't think of it don't think. Alright sorted. Well Moodys been disapearing lately. Really bugging me...but what are you going to do. So yeah...um...worked pretty hard on that DADA assignment he gave me and Draco. We're both nearly done. It's actually pretty interesting. Makes me think up new strategies. Strategies..who am I kidding? The only strategie I've got is RUN. Hah. So yeah..but it's actually interesting. Hm..well I'm tired. Going to bed now. I wonder who that RedTemptress chick is. I wonder if it is Ginny. God that'd be mad...and that Primrose chick too. Hm aw I dunno. I'm off. Night. Harry.'  
  
"Night 'Mione." Harry yawned switching off his computer.  
  
"You're going to bed now?" Hermione asked amazed, "It's only 10!"  
  
"Yeah but I'm shattered. Moody was in such a blow up everything mood today."  
  
"Aw really?" Hermione asked sympathetically, "I bet Madame Pomphrey was pleased to see you."  
  
"Er...yeah." Harry said, a guilty look on his face.  
  
"You did go to see her didn't you?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Er..yeah." Harry said, the same guilty look on his face.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU LITTLE LIAR!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Shhh!" Harry said quietly, trying to ignored Hermione who was practically throwing a fit.  
  
"I don't believe you!" she yelled, "YOU'RE SO STUPID SOMETIMES! I-" Hermione was cut off my a knocking on the door.  
  
"Hermione? Harry?" the person asked through the door.  
  
Hermione froze, her arms mid air from waving about, "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Who do you think!" the voice said back,sounding a little agravated, "Open the bloody door already!"  
  
"Coming Ginny." Harry called, his tone amused.  
  
He walked up to the door and opened it, and there stood a short girl with firey red hair, her hands on her hips, "About time!" she said a walked in.  
  
Hermione couldnt help but laugh at Ginnys entrance, "How can we help you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginnys expression faded, "Oh erm..well actually I need to talk to you Harry." she said turning to Harry who was shutting the door.  
  
"Hm? Oh. Shoot." he said smiling.  
  
"In private." Ginny said with a glance to Hermione.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Okay...well Hermione do you mind? Or we can go somewhere else." he said.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Don't be silly." she said with a smile to him and Ginny, "I'm a bit hungry anyway. And I know Ron has a bag of chocolate frogs so I'll just pop down to his room. Catch you later Ginny." she said with a wave a left.  
  
Harry watched her leave and then turned to Ginny, "Alright. What's the problem?" he asked seriously.  
  
'God I hope it's not to do with-"  
  
"It's to do with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said quickly.  
  
Harrys eyes widened, "What about him?" he asked, his voice sounded slightly choked and an octave higher, "I mean. Has he been hasseling you?" he asked his voice sounding more normal.  
  
"No no. It's not like that." Ginny said, her right hand was twisting her hair around her fingers.  
  
"Ginny what is it?" Harry asked softly sitting down on his bed and patting it for her to come and sit beside him.  
  
"I...I think I like him." she said, not meeting Harrys gaze.  
  
"You do?" Harry asked, nearly falling off the bed, "But why?"  
  
Ginny glared at him, "I don't know! Oh forget it! I thought maybe you'd understand but I guess not." she said standing up ready to storm off.  
  
"Ginny wait. Calm down. Alright I'm sorry." Harry said catching her wrist and pulling her back down.  
  
Ginnys eyes were filled with tears, "What will Ron say?" she asked, sniffling.  
  
Harry bit back a grin, "I think you should be more worried about what he'll do." he said.  
  
Ginny punched his arm, "Not funny!" she said, chuckling a little.  
  
Harry grinned, "Look Ginny. Maybe you should tell him."  
  
"As if." she said flatly, "He'd turn me down flat."  
  
"You don't know that for sure." Harry said.  
  
"He hasn't said anything to you." Ginny turned to him, a hopeful look in her eye,"has he?" she asked.  
  
Harry bit back a chuckle, "How about this. I'll...mention you to him and if he likes you then I'll get him to go and tell you alright?" he asked, "But I really think you should tell him."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No! I won't. I couldn't. Thanks Harry you're the best! By the way..do you know who someone called GoldenPhoenix is? It's their screenname."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Why?" he asked.  
  
Ginny blushed, "I was just wondering...because...oh nevermind. Do you know?" she asked.  
  
Harry chuckled, "I might." he said.  
  
Ginny practically pounced on him, "Who!" she demanded.  
  
"Not telling." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so that's why! Now scoot I'm tired and I was going to bed before you came along!" Harry said laughing.  
  
"Already? Gee you've become such an old man." Ginny teased.  
  
"HEY! I'm not an old man!"  
  
"Sure thing gramps." Ginny said running to the door.  
  
"Get back here!" Harry yelled and chased after the squealing Ginny who was running down the corridor, laughing and throwing insults over her shoulder.  
  
"Wake up Harry." Hermione said shaking him.  
  
"Ugh." Harry moaned and rolled over.  
  
"Harry wake up!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"Five more minutes." he groaned.  
  
"GET UP THIS INSTANT OR I'LL...I'll...you'll miss uh..you'll miss me, lavender and ginny flashing!" Hermione said, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. Harry sat up and looked around wildly, "Where?" he asked.  
  
Hermione growled and smacked up on the back of the head, "Well..at least your up." she said.  
  
Harry looked at her sleepily, "You mean your not flashing?" he asked.  
  
Hermione glared at him. Her silence the only answer he needed.  
  
"You said you'd flash. And I want to see it!" Harry said standing up and approaching her quietly.  
  
Hermione turned around to growl at him, her eyes widened as she saw he was only inches away from her, "Don't you dare!" she squealed as he started tickling her.  
  
"How are you going to make me stop huh huh huh?" Harry laughed, tickling her most ticklish spots.  
  
"AH! Harry! Stop!! Ahh!! Do-don't!" she cried breathlessly.  
  
Harry stopped, both of them panting a little.  
  
"That was horrible! Your so mean!" Hermione said laughing a little.  
  
Harry grinned at her and winked, "You better believe it."  
  
She shook her head at him, "Well at least your up now."  
  
Harry looked at his clock, "Wow...would you look at that! I'm up before my clock went off."  
  
"That's because you never SET your clock last night."  
  
"Ah..." Harry said giving her a sheepish look, "Hm. I need a shower."  
  
"Me too." Hermione said collecting her stuff together.  
  
"Well I'm going in first." Harry said running to the bathroom, "You take forever."  
  
"Do not! And I'm going in first!" Hermione said running as well reaching the door at the same time as him.  
  
Harry knocked her out of the way carefully with his side and opened the door and turned to shut it but she slipped through.  
  
"Hahah. Now get out!" she said pointing to the door.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Harry said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere either!" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips, "So you can go have your shower if your going to be stubborn but I'm not leaving."  
  
Harry chuckled, "I don't think so." he said and picked her up, ignoring her squeals of protest and walked outside to their room, dumped her on the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Open this door this instant!" Hermione said banging on the door.  
  
"Can't hear you 'Mione. I'm in the shower." he called back.  
  
"YOU LITTLE!!" Hermione yelled back, but he could hear her laughing.  
  
"Be out soon!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the way Harry had taken her out, 'He's so cheeky! I'll get him later.' she said sitting down on her bed.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to Harrys laptop sitting beside his bed, with a glance to the bathroom and a glance to the laptop she ran over, grabbed it and flipped it open.  
  
'Alright. Now I'll get to read what he wrote!' she thought to herself.  
  
The little window popped open, 'Password. Hermione. Still can't belive that..' she thought to herself as it accepted her password.  
  
Hermione looked at the screen and suddenly felt waves of guilt wash over herself, 'Why do I feel so guilty. He's keeping things from me. I'm his friend. I should know everything...but...I can't do this. It's not me. I just can't.' she though to herself and quicky shut down his computer again.  
  
'It's his private computer..I can't just...read it. Maybe he'll tell me. On his own.'  
  
Harry logged onto his MSN account, "Why is it that Moody never seems to show up anymore?" he asked Draco who was also logging on.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe because we have an assignment?" Draco said with a shrug.  
  
Harry scanned his list of contacts who were online, "Ohh RedTemptress is on." he said with a wink to Draco who blushed, "If it was and I'm just saying was, Ginny would you go out with her?" he asked.  
  
Draco looked at him for a moment, "Has she said something to you?" he asked.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Maybe. Would you?" he asked.  
  
Draco bit his lip, "If she meant it. Has she?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Last night. She said she did...but she doesn't want to say anything because she doesn't think you like her."  
  
Draco grinned, "Well I do so it's not a problem is it?"  
  
"What about her?" Harry asked pointing to Dracos screen.  
  
RedTemptress: Hey there!  
  
Draco bit his lip, "I'll tell her who I am...if it's not Ginny...then I'll tell her I'm not interested." he said finally.  
  
Harry smiled, "I gotta watch this!" he said.  
  
Draco glared at him, but nodded, "I guess..if it weren't for you...oh alright." he said.  
  
Harry grinned and shuffled his chair closer so he could read.  
  
SilverSerpent: Hey. How are you?  
  
RedTemptress: Good you?  
  
SilverSerpent: I'm good. Who are you?  
  
RedTemptress: Not this again.  
  
SilverSerpent: I'm serious. If you tell me who you are I'll tell you who I am.  
  
RedTemptress: You tell me first.  
  
SilverSerpent: Okay...  
  
RedTemptress: So who are you?  
  
SilverSerpent: Draco Malfoy.  
  
SilverSerpent: Who are you?  
  
There was silence for a moment. Draco frowned, "Shit it's not her is it?" he asked.  
  
Harry bit his lip, "I don't know...maybe. Maybe she's just busy with class."  
  
RedTemptress: Oh. Um..it doesn't matter who I am. You wouldn't want to talk to me.  
  
SilverSerpent: That's so not fair! I said I'd tell if you did! SO TELL.  
  
RedTemptress: If you tease me!  
  
SilverSerpent: I won't. If I do then you have permission to..uh...to get Harry Potter to break my leg okay?  
  
RedTemptress: Lol okay.  
  
SilverSerpent: So who are you?  
  
AN: CLIFFIE!! HAHAHAHAHAHA AW ARENT I MEAN?? HAHAH you'll just have to stay tuned!! hehehehe. What did you think of that? Good? Bad? Okay? RATE AND REVIEW!! R&R&R the 3 R's. Read Rate Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's been a while. Life has been a little hectic. Enjoy this chappie it's 12 pages! Not too bad ay? Help yourselves to the cookies on the table. And don't forget to review.

GoldenPhoenix: Oh my god! I don't believe it. I just...can't believe it.

SilverSerpent: I know.

GoldenPhoenix: I thought it was....

SilverSerpent: I hoped it was...

GoldenPhoenix: Yeah...gosh so...RedTemptress is...

SilverSerpent: Yeah. It's shocking isn't it?

{AN: ducks the flying objects alright settle down you'll find out soon!!!}

GoldenPhoenix: Yeah...so are you going to meet her where you said you would?

SilverSerpent: Should I?

GoldenPhoenix: She'll be mad if you don't.

SilverSerpent: She'll probably be mad if I DO.

GoldenPhoenix: Yeah...but not AS mad.

SilverSerpent: True...why are we talking over MSN? We're sitting next to each other.

GoldenPhoenix: Er...good point.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Alright then lets not shall we?" he asked in a drawling voice.

Harry chuckled, "Alright then. I'm still in shock. RedTemptress is..."

"I know...but man..." Draco said trailing off too.

There was silence in the room before Harry broke it.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

They flashed each other a grin.

"So Ginny likes me huh?" Draco asked, a small smiled still on his face.

"Yep." Harry said with a smile, "Oh look she's talking again." he said pointing to Dracos screen.

RedTemptress: Alright this is awkward now.

SilverSerpent: I don't think it is.

RedTemptess: Aren't you..angry?

SilverSerpent: Why would I be?

RedTemptress: Because I'm Ginny Weasley. I don't know like sister of one of your enemys?

SilverSerpent: Weasley isn't my enemy. Potter was.

RedTemptress: was?

SilverSerpent: Mmmhmm.

RedTemptress: As in not anymore?

Draco flashed a look at Harry.

SilverSerpent: Right.

Harry grinned and turned back to his own computer. Seeing a little window flashing he clicked it up.

Primrose: Hi.

GoldenPhoenix: Hey there.

Primrose: How are you?

GoldenPhoenix: Good. You?

Primrose: I'm good.

GoldenPhoenix: So...who are you?

Primrose: Oh god lets not start that again.

GoldenPhoenix: Lol. Alright then.

Primrose: OMG FOR REAL?!?! GINNY!!!

GoldenPhoenix: huh? ginny? im not ginny.

Primrose: OMG! I'm so sorry!! That was meant for a different conversation!

GoldenPhoenix: Heh I guessed. So your talking to Ginny Weasley huh?

Primrose: That's right. Sorry bout that lol. I clicked the wrong window!

GoldenPhoenix: I guessed.

"I think Ginnys told..uh whoever this chick is." Harry said looking at Draco who was typing furiously into his laptop.

"Mmmhmm." he said, not listening to a word Harry said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh and Ginnys pregnant." he said.

"Mmmhmm."

"With Rons baby."

"Mmmhmm."

"And shes an alien."

"Mmmhmm."

Harry rolled his eyes exasperated and punched Dracos shoulder,"Oi!"

"What?" Draco asked looking at Harry for the first time.

"I was talking to you, you know." Harry said.

Draco chuckled, "Well I wasn't listening."

"Obviously."

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"I was saying that I think Ginnys told who I'm talking to." Harry repeated.

"Has she?" Draco asked, looking a little worried. He turned and started typing into his computer. Harry leaned to the right a little so he could see.

SilverSerpent: Have you told people about us?

RedTemptress: I've only old one person. Do you mind?

SilverSerpent: I was actually hoping you wouldn't so it'd be between just us.

"_I_ know."

"Shut up Harry."

RedTemptress: I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't know..I just wanted to tell someone. She won't tell anyone.

SilverSerpent: Promise?

RedTemptress:Yes I promise. But whats the big deal? Don't you want anyone to know that you online dated a Weasley? Not good enough for you??

SilverSerpent: It's nothing like that!

RedTemptress: Sure.

SilverSerpent: It's not! I swear. I just wanted it to be between us for a while you know? Like private. So I could get to know the real you.

RedTemptress: Really?

"Awww how cute." Harry mocked.

Draco glared at him, "Shut up you. Your friend is talking to you." he said pointing.

Primrose: Do you know Ginny?

GoldenPhoenix: You could say that. Are you Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil?

Primrose: NO!

GoldenPhoenix: Alright calm calm. Just wondering.

Primrose: Hmph. Well I'm not. Are you in Gryffindor?

GoldenPhoenix: I might be. Are you?

Primrose: I might be.

Harry grinned.

GoldenPhoenix: Alright then.

Primrose: Alright. so tell me what class are you in?

GoldenPhoenix: DADA you?

Primrose: Lol!! Transfiguration ;

GoldenPhoenix: Ah guess you always have Trans when I have DADA huh?

Primrose: Guess so. So hows Moody?

GoldenPhoenix: Er...good.

Primrose: Hey...I was just thinking...your in DADA right?

GoldenPhoenix: Right.

Primrose: So that means you do...Expert DADA?

GoldenPhoenix: Why would yout think that?

Primrose: Because I know someone who's in DADA right now and their in Expert DADA so that means...your either two people.

Harry glanced at Draco, "We've got a problem." he said.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" he asked.

"This person, Primrose, she knows that I'm either me or you."

"Now how did she figure that out?" Draco asked.

"Because I told her I was in DADA."

"Well that was smart."

"I didn't think!" Harry said defensively.

"Obviously. Alright...what's her screen name? I'll say hi or something." Draco said rolling his eyes and opening his contact list.

"Primrose."

"There she is alright lets see how this goes."

SilverSerpent: Hi.

Primrose: Um hi.

SilverSerpent: Do you know who I am?

Primrose: No.

SilverSerpent: I know who you are.

"You do?" Harry asked confused.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No. This way she'll think I know though and tell me.

Primrose: Oh really.

SilverSerpent: Yes really.

Primrose: Who am I?

SilverSerpent: Not saying.

Primrose: You don't know!

SilverSerpent: I do so.

Primrose: Then who am I?

"What are you going to say now Sherlock?" Harry asked.

"Sherlock?"

"Never mind. Muggle thing." Harry said a little sheepishly.

"Heh alright then. I don't know what to do." Draco said, a sheepish look on his face too.

"Well say something!"

SilverSerpent: Alright. You're Ginny Weasley.

Primrose: What??

"What???" Harry asked.

"Just wait." Draco said.

Primrose: I am sooo not!

SilverSerpent: You so are!

Primrose: Am not!

SilverSerpent: Are so!

Primrose: Not!

SilverSerpent: So!

Primrose: Not!

SilverSerpent: So!

Primrose: You're such a juvenile child...

Primrose: so.

SilverSerpent: Now who's the juvenile kid?

Primrose: I know who you are! HAH!

SilverSerpent: Oh really now who am I?

"She doesn't know." Draco said with a little smirk.

"Are you sure Ginny didn't tell her?" Harry asked.

"Damn..."

Primrose: Draco Malfoy. Slytherin.

SilverSerpent: HAH! You're wrong!

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know.." Draco said with a sheepish grin, "I just don't like being caught."

Harry laughed loudly at this and shook his head, leaving Draco to argue it out with the Primrose.

"Whoops." Harry said with a laugh, "I think she's pissed at me. I kind of didn't answer."

"Oh yeah what did she say?" Malfoy asked peering at Harrys screen.

Primrose: So am I right?

Primrose: Hello?

Primrose: Oh fine then! Ignore me!

Primrose: This is really rude you know.

Primrose: GRR

Primrose: Sniff stop it! Stop ignoring me

Primrose: Alright then time to be ANNOYING!

Primrose: HEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooo

Primrose: Helakjeaj oeijafoej aiejfiea jfoiajewfoewja

Primrose: sings you are a jerk you are a jerk!

Primrose: IF YOU DON'T STOP IGNORING ME I'M GOING TO BLOCK YOU!!

Draco chuckled, "Has she blocked you yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then I'd respond."

GoldenPhoenix: Sorry stepped away. I forgot to say brb.

Primrose: Sure you did.

GoldenPhoenix: I did I swear!

Primrose: Whatever... Harry.

"SHIT!" Harry swore loudly.

"What?" Draco asked nearly falling off his chair.

"She knows my name."

"Busted!"

"Shut up."

GoldenPhoenix: Harry???

Primrose: You so are harry!

GoldenPhoenix: Er..no. Lol. Sorry. Wrong person.

Primrose: Hmm...alright. Maybe I'm a bit muddled.

GoldenPhoenix: Guess so.

Primrose: Well..I'll talk to you later...whoever you are. I've got to go.

GoldenPhoenix: Bye

Primrose: Bye

"She's gone." Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you want her to know who you were?" Draco asked.

Harry bit his lip, "I just didn't.."

"Oookay."

"Oh shut up Malfoy."

"Hey Harry." Ginny said, beaming at him.

"Someones in a cheerful mood." Harry said and gave her a knowing smile.

She blushed a little, "He's meeting me tonight."

"Just be careful." Harry said seriously.

"Of course." Ginny said giving Harry a cheeky smile she added, "I just won't be good."

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked.

Ginny giggled, "Oh Harry your such a laugh to wind up."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Hermione said coming up behind them.

Harry turned around, giving her a mock glare, "I am not! Stop picking on me!" he whined.

Hermione and Ginny laughed loudly at him.

"Your crazy." Hermione said finally.

"I know." Harry gave her a cheeky grin.

"I have an email! From..who on earth is that." Harry mused to himself as he spotted the ?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, "Well lets see what this person has to say."

Dear Harry,

You don't know who I am! But I know who you are. Let's just say..I'm interested in you. Not as in evilly. God no! But I mean...I can't believe I'm actually going to send this to you. If I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve.

I've liked you for as long as I can remember.

You've always just been there..but now I don't know..now I'm feeling things I'm not exactly sure how to handle. I don't want to freak you out..I just want to let you know...now if I can just sign my name huh?

I can't...I can't do it. If you knew who I was...well maybe someday.

From

Shy.

"Oh great..now someone likes me. Just what I need." Harry groaned to himself, "I don't know what to do...I know I'll ask Hermione! She always knows."

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said smiling at her. 'Is it just me or does she look a little nervous?'

"Hey!" She said.

"I was you help me with something?" Harry asked a little sheepishly.

"I'm not helping you with homework!" She said forcefully.

"No not that sort of help. It's just I got an email..from someone...and they like me and I don't know who it is. And I'm going to email the person back saying I'm not interested but...I don't know how to do it gently." Harry said.

"An email...from an admirer." Hermione said quietly, "And you want to say your not interested."

Harry nodded, "What should I say?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip, "Just...say...that you really feel flattered but your not ready for a relationship right now. You...uh..your sorry and you hope you can still be friends." she said.

Harry gave her a wide smile and leaned over and hugged her, "Thanks 'Mione. You always know what to say that makes me feel so much better. I don't feel half as bad now." he said holding her tight.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily, "Glad I could help. But you know you should email that person back. They could be waiting." she said.

Harry nodded and pulled back, "I'll do it this moment."

Harry spent ten minutes in silence working on his email to this mystery admirer.

"And send." he said clicking the send button, "Gone."

Hermione glanced down at her screen and held back an unhappy sigh as a small blue box popped up in the corner from Harry.

She clicked it open.

Dear Shy,

Look I'm really flattered that you feel that way about me. I really am but at this moment I'm not really looking for a relationship. I'm really sorry. I hope we can still be friends. I'd like to know who you are...just because I want to talk to you face to face. Once again. I'm really sorry.

Yours.

Harry Potter.

Hermione felt her eyes fill, 'I never thought I'd feel this bad receiving an email like this. He doesn't mean to hurt me...but I can't help but feel...heartbroken.'

Harry looked over at her, "Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh I just read a sad story." she lied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, the concerned look still etched on his face.

"Course." Hermione said, her voice catching in her throat.

'He doesnt hate me. He doesnt hate me. He doesnt hate me.'

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Harry got off his bed and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, "I don't know. You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"Yeah." she said weakly. 'anything...'

AN: Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. well yus thats that chappie done! What did you all think? A lil sad at the end yus i know. but well..its gotta be that way ;) its still a H/H story after all!!! So what did you all think? Sorry it took me so long to get this up ' lots of school work. Let me know what you think with a nice long REVIEW hint hint

love

NiaSphinx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author Notes: Cheers for the reviews everyone. :-D you know how I love 'em. I don't really have time to go through and reply to everyone – I figured you'd want the chapter more so then the individual replies. Yeah? Good. Cookies are where they always are. There's heaps of beverages in the fridge so help yourself. And don't forget to review!

Just so you know it's not my fault I took so long to get this out. I haven't been able to login. Don't ask me why! Stupid ...I mean...I love ;; nervous look I'll just be....over there runs and hides behind under the table

'Hermione. I can't get her out of my head today. I don't know what's going on with me...I've admitted it to myself. Hermione is pretty, she's grown into a beautiful young woman. But...I don't know maybe its more than that. Maybe..I like her...like Dracos been saying..for like forever now. Maybe I want to kiss her at night and hold her in my- wow now where did that come from? That wasn't supposed to pop up! Stupid brain making me think things I don't want to think.'

"Mr.Potter would you mind waking up!" McGonagall snapped loudly.

Harry jumped, his eyes focusing on the pissed teacher in front of him, "Sorry professer." he said quickly.

"Please answer the question." she said in a pissed off voice.

"Er...what was the question?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Mr.Malfoy! Would you be so kind as to inform Mr.Potter what the question was?" McGonagall asked turning on Draco.

"Uh.." Draco said, obviously just waking up himself, "I don't know professer." he said as sheepishly as Harry had.

Professer. McGonagall slammed her hands down on the table, "Two students! Both daydreaming! Not today! Detention to both of you! And keep your attention in class from now on!" she snapped.

"Yes professer." Harry and Draco mumbled as she turned her attention to one of the other students in the class.

"Bugger." Draco muttered, "I'll have to cancel with Ginny." he sighed.

Harry cast him a sympathetic look, "Thinking bout her?" he teased lightly.

A small blush graced Dracos cheeks, "Uh...look at the board." he said pointing to it.

Harry chuckled quietly and started taking down the notes that were on the blackboard.

'I've got to keep my mind on Transfiguration. Keep my mind on it. My mind has got to stay on it. Not on Hermione. Not on her beautiful body, or her soft lucious li-SHUT UP BRAIN!!!'

Heheheh. Don't deny it. You like Hermione sexually

'Do not!'

Yes you do. I know.

'What part of my brain are you?'

The annoying one.

'Makes sense...and I do _not_ like Hermione se...that way.'

sexually. Can't say it? Rile too many feelings?

'It doesn't. Shut up I need to concentrate on Transfiguration.'

Of course. Concentrate. On Hermione. On her beautiful body, her soft lips and the way she-

'SHUT UP!!'

Harry shook his head and looked around, people were packing up and leaving.

"Did the bell ring?" Harry asked Draco, who stared at him blankly.

"Guess so." he said sheepishly and started packing up too.

"Thank you for staying behind." McGonagall said coming up them, "Your detentions will take place Friday in the dungeons with Professer Snape." she said.

Harry bit back a groan, "Yes professer." he said and quickly escaped, waiting for Draco outside, who quickly escaped out behind him.

Dear Journal

Alright I'm actually in extra DADA at the moment...I know I should be researching the avada kedrava curse and everything..but I just need to get this off my chest.

So...Hermione. My best female friend (Ron being my best male friend of course). We have a strictly platonic relationship. That's all. But...I can't help...noticing. Noticing the way she's changed. The way she's grown up and looks so beautiful. Like nothing she can ever do will mask her beauty. She's...god she's gorgeous. And the things I'm feeling. I don't know how to control them. All I know is I have a detention on Friday with Snape for not paying attention in Transfiguration because my stupid brain was arguing with me. And I have a detention on Saturday with Snape, again, because I wasn't paying attention in Potions and Draco and I managed to do the ingredients for different potions, put them in the same cauldron and then realised (After it blew up that is) that neither of us were doing the right potion.

Needless to say, Snape was furious.

But I can't get Hermione out of my head. She's just sitting there and I can't help but feel attracted to her...strongly. It's more than physical...I know it. But...I don't know if I'll ever get up the courage to tell her. I just feel-

"Well Mr.Potter you obviously aren't paying attention." Professer Moody said from behind Harry.

Harry jumped and slammed the lid of his laptop down, "Er sorry sir." he said quickly.

"And neither are you Mr.Malfoy." Professer Moody said to Draco, who was staring into space.

"Hey." Harry said quietly and nudged Draco.

"Wha?" Draco asked, jumping, "Oh sorry Professer." he mumbled.

"CONSTANT VIGELENCE!" Moody roared, suceeding in scaring his two students to death, "Now. Please do your set WORK." he said, his voice calm.

"Yes professer Moody." Harry and Draco mumbled together.

Harry leaned to the right and whispered, "Someone's mind isn't here today. And it's not just mine."

Draco blushed a little, "I can't help it." he hissed back quietly, "And it wasn't my fault that we screwed up the potion." he added.

Harry bit back a smile, "Draco you turned the book to page 268, it was on page 12."

A little more red flooded Dracos cheeks, "Well-"

"Calm down. Just trying to keep your mind here." Harry interrupted before Draco started getting pissed.

"Right...thanks."

"Anytime."

AN: Alright I'm soooooo sorry!!! I KNOW this is really really really short. But I've been so busy! And I thought you'd all appreciate me getting SOMETHING up no matter how short it was...and short it was!

SORRY!!!!!

Alright I promise next time it'll be longer!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: It's been a while...sorry 'bout that.

Harry dragged himself up the corridor, his eyelids drooping and his back aching.

"Ughh." he moaned, each step laboured as he forced his exhausted body to move.

Harry slowly made his way into his room that he shared with Hermione, his body demanding sleep.

"Harry James Potter!" a voice said sternly.

Harry looked at Hermione who was sitting on her bed, a stern look on her face matching her voice perfectly.

"What is it Hermione? I'm really tired." Harry asked wearily.

"I've heard how much trouble you got into today! Honestly Harry! You're head boy! Don't you think it's time you faced up to some responsibility? What sort of example do you think you're setting for the younger kids?" Hermione demanded.

"A tired one."

"That's not funny!" Hermione said angrily.

'Why is she yelling at me? It's her fault for distracting me...' Harry thought to himself but instead of retorting just sighed.

After a couple of minutes of tense silence Harry said, "Look I'm sorry alright? Today wasn't a good day for me, I couldn't do anything right. I'm not usually that bad and I think the younger ones have figured out already that if you don't do your work you get a detention. I merely reinforced that idea."

Hermiones face softened a little, "Bad day huh?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "You have no idea. I couldn't keep my mind on anything." 'Anything but you..'

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a big hug. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her hair.

'I could stay like this forever.' he thought to himself.

Hermione drew back a little looking up at his face, "Are you al-" Hermione was cut off as Harrys finger moved to rest on her lips.

'What am I doing!?!?! Her...lips. They look so soft...they feel soft. If I just lean my head down I could-'

Harrys thoughts died down as he slowly tilted his head down towards hers. His heart beating quickly, pounding against his chest in excitement and nervousness. Harrys eyes were focused firmly on Hermiones lips. Her soft, enticing lips. His head tilted down a little more, his lips mere centimetres away from hers. Harry could feel her breath gently tickling across his face, his hand moving from her lips to her cupping her cheek. Harry leaned in a little closer, mere milimetres away now.

'Oh my god. He's going to kiss me!'

'Here goes..'

Harry gently pressed his lips against hers. Hermiones eyes fluttered shut and Harrys quickly followed. Hermiones arms slowly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Harrys other arm wrapping around her waist, pressing her up against him. Moments later they pulled apart, gasping for air a little.

Harry's cheeks tinted with red, "Hermione...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..I didn't mean to do it. I'm really sorry."

'But I'm not sorry...' Harry thought to himself, 'I enjoyed that...I've been wanting to do it all day. And now I have and it was the best thing ever.

Hermione looked down at the ground, "It's alright." she said in a quiet voice.

'He didn't want to kiss me. He doesn't like me...god I feel so stupid.' Hermione thought dejectedly.

Harry looked at the sad look on her face and bit his lip before blurting out, "No I'm not. I wanted to do that! I've been wanting to do that all day and I just didn't have the courage to do it before now. I AM sorry but I still wanted to." he said.

Hermione looked up at him through her long, dark eyelashes, "Harry?" she asked quietly before moving so she was on tip toes and gently pressed her lips agaisnt his. Harrys eyes widened in shock before they closed and he wrapped her arms around her again. Their lips pressed against each others and their thoughts were one.

'Thank god.'

Harry stretched as he climbed out of his bed, his cheeks turned red as he thought about his and Hermiones kisses the previous night. They'd stayed up for over an hour later, kissing and talking before Harry couldn't stay awake a moment longer and retreated to their own beds. Harrys eyes swept over Hermiones empty and neatly made bed. He strained his ears but couldn't hear any noises coming from the bathroom.

"Hmm guess she left early." he murmmurred to himself before going about his normal morning routine.

Down in the Great Hall Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermione.

"Morning Ron. Morning Hermione." Harry greeted them cheerfully but couldn't keep a small blush from rising to his cheeks as he talked to her.

"Hi." Hermione said in a quiet, shy voice.

"What's up with you this morning Hermione?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow, "You've been quiet all morning."

Hermiones cheeks turned a shade of pink, which Harry found quite amusing and at the same time beautiful, "Nothings wrong. Can't I be quiet?" she asked.

Ron grinned, "Well you can be quiet if you're not arguing with me. I won't deny you of that privelige."

"Privelige?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow, her voice rising a little.

"Well yes," Ron said with a smirk, "I mean to argue with me is a privelige in itself."

"You are so full of yourself!" Hermione said glaring at him.

"Well at least I'm not a know-it-all." Ron shot back.

"I canNOT believe you!" Hermione said, her voice raising.

"Ugh. Here we go.." Harry said trailing off, rolling his eyes and looking down at his breakfast.

They ignored him.

"And why not? It's the truth! You're such a know-it-all!" Ron said.

"At least I know SOMETHING. At least my head isn't full of air." Hermione snapped.

"Well well someones in a bad mood today." Ron said angrily, "That time of the month huh? Well don't take it out on me! I was just joking around with you and you lost it for NO REASON."

"Guys maybe you should-" Harry interrupted but was cut off by Ron.

"Stay out of this Harry!" Ron said.

"At least he's trying. Not like you!" Hermione said before letting out an angry sigh and continuing her breakfast.

"This isn't finished." Ron said not ready to let her get the last say.

"Yes it is unless you want a detention for an unneccessary arguement." Professer Moody said walking past, giving Ron and Hermione a look before continuing to the teachers table.

"Gee thanks for getting me in trouble Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh sure. No problem. Glad to be of help." Ron said just as sarcastic.

"You're such a prat."

"Oh get over yourself." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry gave them an uneasy look, "All finished?" he asked calmly.

Ron and Hermione glared at him.

"Alright then...guess I'll have to be the conversationist then." Harry said.

"So...Harry have a good evening?" Ron asked.

Harrys cheeks turned red, he glanced at Hermione before looking back at Ron who was waiting for an answer.

'Does he know?'

"Uhh..." Harry said trailing off and not answering the question.

"How as your detention?" Ron prompted.

"Oh! It was alright. Tiring." Harry said quickly.

His cheeks growing increasingly redder.

"Who did you have it with?" Ron asked.

"Hermione." Harry said, saying the first name that popped into his head.

"Hermione?"Ron asked confused.

Hermione turned crimson, Harry quickly followed her in turning red, "I mean Snape." he corrected.

"Riiiight." Ron said with a strange look to Harry before eating his breakfast.

'God I'm the biggest idiot.'


	8. Chapter 8

AN: shoot I'm not so good at updating anymore people. Sorry 'bout that. Okay here's the next chapter. If you reviewed take a few cookies if you didn't? ..hmm the coal is over there. JUST KIDDING! Okay well review for me. I have exams for the next like..month soooo bah. Just review.

Harry smiled nervously as their mid-term exam marks were handed back. Draco gave him a small smile as they waited for Snape to arrive for potions.

'5...4...3...2...1...'

CRASH. The doors swung open exactly as the class bell rang. Snape walked to the front of the classroom, his cloak swishing behind him. His oily hair was even more so today and his piercing stare swept across the only two students in his class and he placed a black manila folder on his desk.

"Well," he said loftily," it seems we're quite eager to today aren't we?"

Harry and Draco didn't say anything; they just stared at the folder lying on his desk and waited. Snapes eyes drifted down to the folder.

"Ah yes. Of course. How could I forget that today it is my duty to give you your mid-term exam marks."

Snape lazily picked up the folder and pulled out two rather large wads of paper and glanced at the two marks on the front, "I have to say I expected much worse."

Relief swept over Harry like a wave of warmth.

"However..."

'However? However isn't good!' Harry thought terrified.

"It could have been better." Snape finished with a small smirk on his face, as if terrorising students was his favourite part of the day, which it was.

Snape handed Draco back his mark first and Harry watched as Draco sighed with relief and started flicking through the pages for comments.

Snape turned to Harry, "And this..." he said tapping the second stack of papers, "is yours." Snape dropped the stack of papers with a loud thud on the desk. Startling some of the creatures situated on the bench at the front of the room.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he turned over the papers. A large, red, O stared him in the face.

'Oh thank god.' He thought to himself.

Harry bit back a smile as Snape pursed his lips and turned away.

"Now that you've finished with your marks it's time to start today's lesson. Can anyone tell me, what is a Nightingale Potion?"

"An O?!?! Harry that's fantastic!" Hermione squealed, giving Harry a tight hug.

"Thanks Hermione. I don't think I could have done it if it weren't for your help." Harry said, a small blush crossing his face.

'I've got to get control of these feelings. What would Hermione say if she knew what I was thinking? She'd wack me around the head and never talk to me again. Under control. Got to get it under control.'

Hermione drew back smiling, "All I did was help you research, you did the rest yourself. I'm very proud of you."

Harry felt warmth wash over him, like a warm summer wave crashing on the beach.

'Ehehehehehehehe. Stay in control...'

"Aw thanks Hermione." Harry said calmly, banishing the pink from his cheeks.

Hermione linked her arm through his, "Come on. You've got to tell Ron about this! He'll be thrilled for you!"

"Well what did you expect to get? You worked on that blasted thing for ages!" Ron said squinting at Harry, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Ron! You're supposed to say well done!" Hermione scolded.

"Well I knew he was going to get an A so why praise him?" Ron asked, "He's got a big enough head already!"

"Oi!" Harry said tackling him and the two rolled along the ground in a short tussle.

"Really now!" Hermione said crossing her arms and shaking her head fondly at them, "You two are the biggest kids I've ever met."

"I'll say! How much have you grown NOW Ron?" Harry asked teasingly.

Ron stuck out his tongue in retort.

Hermione shook her head as Harry stuck out his tongue back.

"Three year olds." She murmured.

"You're the baby of the group Harry." Ron said with a wink.

Harry pursed his lips in a sulky manner, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Are too."

"Am not."

"Are TOO."

"Hermione. He's picking on me." Harry whined.

Hermione laughed and whacked them both around the back of the head, "Stop messing around. You've both got lots of homework to do."

Harry and Ron groaned at the same time, "Do we have to?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course you do!"

"So x 4. Which means," Harry said, yawning, "that you have to do it again."

Hermione frowned, "I still don't get it. How is it that YOU can get it but I, who does arithmacy, can't?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. Look let's try again. I know you'll get it soon."

Harry and Hermione leaned over the big textbook and assignment paper and Harry pointed out bits for the fifth time that night.

Harry glanced over at Hermione who was frowning and reading the assignment again with Harry's writing all over it. Her hair was tied back in a small messy bun but a small piece was hanging down in front of her face. Harry watched, his heart racing, as her she licked her delicate lips and blew the piece of hair out of her face. She looked up to the side and caught Harry staring at her. He quickly blushed and looked away.

"Alright I think I understand it now." Hermione said looking brighter, "it's to do with the relationship of the y-intercept isn't it?"

"Um...yeah. Look...I've got to do some...uh...transfiguration homework...so...uh..." Harry trailed off.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Of course! Thanks Harry. I'll let you get back to your homework."

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he watched her eyes crinkle up as she smiled, "R-r-r-ight." He stammered.

Harry rolled off her bed in one swift move, his legs trembled beneath him and his head spun. He staggered to the side a few times.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked looking concerned and amused at the same time.

"Wha? Oh yeah I'm fine thanks." Harry said, his cheeks burning.

He quickly sat down at his rather small, desk, which was covered in homework, 'Alright I suppose I'd better start...'

Harry picked up his potions homework, made a face and pulled out his parchment and quill. The sounds of his quill continued long into the night. Hermione feel asleep halfway through her homework, which wasn't due for at least week, but Harry continued. His eyes were feeling heavy but he knew he had to finish his work or he'd have a detention the next day. Harry threw the piece of parchment to the side and picked up his transfiguration homework. He let out a small groan, "12 feet?" Hermione stirred in her sleep and rolled over. Harry ducked his head sheepishly, 'I'd better be more quiet.' He thought, ' It's nearly midnight after all. And I know how much Hermione likes her beauty sleep.'

Harry stood up and stretched, his chair squeaking a little. He turned a looked at Hermione quickly who was frowning.

"But I'm sure I wrote that." She murmured.

Harry grinned, 'Typical Hermione thinking about school.'

"What do you mean I didn't pass?" she asked rather loudly.

Harry stifled his laughter, she rolled over and sighed peacefully. Harry quietly grabbed his transfiguration homework and his quill and snuck out of the room letting the door close quietly behind him.

The small common room was completely empty, as it always was. Harry sat down at the small table off the side of the fire and began writing. The fire warmed his chilled bones and his shoulders slumped, relaxed and sleepy he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He was walking down a long dark corridor. There was a small light at the end but it was so faint Harry had to squint to see it. Behind him there was total blackness, he couldn't see anything but the small light in the distance.

"Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone there?"

"Harry!" A familiar voice called, "Come here!"

Harry frowned; he knew that voice from somewhere but where...

"Harry come on!! We haven't got long!" the voice said sounding a little impatient.

Harry started jogging in the direction of the voice, which coincidently was the direction of the light, "I'm coming." He called out, his voice echoing.

The small light bobbed from side to side and started moving further away.

"No wait! Hold on!" Harry yelled running as fast as he could trying to reach the distant light in vain.

He tripped over something invisible and flew through the air and lay sprawled on the ground for a few moments before jumping up and looking around.

"What the... what did I trip over?" he wondered aloud as he rubbed his grazed hands.

When he turned back to the light it was gone, darkness consumed him. It swallowed him up and he could feel himself falling further and further away from where the light had been.

"Harry." A sinister voice said, "Come with _me_. I guarantee _I_ won't run away."

Harry looked around for the source of the voice, "Who are you?" he asked confidently but feeling nervous.

"Who? Or should you be asking what?" the voice chuckled.

"Alright then _what_ are you?" Harry asked defiantly.

"I am something that you know. Something you dream of. But you just don't know it."

"How can I not know something I know?" Harry asked confused, "Make sense!"

"I am making sense you're just not listening enough." The voice said.

Harry looked around for the source of the voice, "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm everywhere. You cannot escape me. I guarantee you that. We will meet again as we have done before."

"Before? When?" Harry asked, his mind and heart racing.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!"

Harry jolted awake falling backwards on his chair and landing on the ground.

"Ugh." He moaned, his back aching.

Hermione was leaning over him, "Did you sleep down here then?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Harry awkwardly stood up, "I guess so. I came down here to finish my homework so I wouldn't disturb you. I must have dozed off."

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly Harry. And _did _you finish your homework?" she asked.

Harry looked at his barely 5 feet of transfiguration, "Not even close." He admitted.

Hermione shook her head, "Do you want me to bring you something for breakfast?" she asked good-naturedly.

Harry sighed, "Nah it's alright. I'll manage. I'll grab a bite later."

Hermione left the common room to let Harry finish off his remaining homework in peace.

Harry's brow scrunched in concentration, he glanced at his watch, yelped and quickly ran into his room to freshen up.

Harry ran down the corridors and past a sprinting Colin Creevey, "No running in the halls!" Harry yelled after him.

"But you are!" Colin yelled back, the two getting further and further away.

"That's not the point!" Harry said running around the corner and running straight into Professor McGonagall, "Sorry Professor!" Harry apologised, "I'm a little late."

"I can see that Mr. Potter. Detention tonight in my office for tardiness." She said and ushered him through the door.

Harry moaned quietly as he sat down, "Fabulous, even _less_ time to do my homework."

"Alright Mr. Potter lets get started shall we?" McGonagall said sitting down at her table, "I want another 12 foot long essay on the impropriety of being late for class, running in the corridor and running into ones teacher." A small smile twitched on her lips before a stern look settled on her face.

Harry gave a look of panic, "12 feet?" he asked, his voice rising an octave, "Please professor I've got so much homework..." he pleaded.

McGonagall sat up straighter in her chair, "No arguments Mr. Potter get writing and then you can leave sooner."

Harry groaned quietly, "Yes professor."

Harry began scrawling quickly on the paper, his writing a little larger and messier than usual.

(An hour and a half later)

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he finished, "Finished professor." He said handing her the parchment.

She briefly skimmed over it, "Fine good. But don't be late again." She said as he quickly picked up his book bag and walked quickly, being careful not to run, out of the classroom.

As soon as he was out of the classroom Harry began to jog a little, glancing at his wizard watch that he'd received from Hermione for his last birthday he swore and began to run a little faster. He heard a small sound coming from a classroom on his right. Harry slowed down and peered around the corner where he saw a small figure weeping in the darkest corner of the room.

"Hello? I can't see you too well." Harry said squinting, "Are you alright? Do you need to see Madame Pomphrey?"

The crying became louder almost wailing sounds.

"Shhh." Harry said soothingly, "It's alright what's wrong?" he asked stepping closer to the figure.

The wailing became even louder. Harry put his hands over his ears as the wailing became too intense and the high-pitched wails became louder.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, "Please! Stop!"

The wails continued. Harry's head started throbbing then suddenly a flash of pain shot through his scar.

He cried out in pain and collapsed on his knees. Everything went blurry as the wailing continued and the pain in his head burst, then Harry fell into darkness.

"Harry?" a distant voice said sounding concerned.

Harry blinked a few times at the blurry object leaning over him.

"Harry what on earth-? Are you alright?" The figure said hoisting him to his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas everyone!!

PLZ R&R

Ja NiaSphinx

Chapter 9 (sorry about the wrong naming of the other one)

'...' is Hermiones thoughts ... is Hermiones sort of mean subconcious thoughts

'...'is Harrys thoughts and .. is Harrys subconcious thoughts

Harry blinked a few times, his vision blurry because his glasses weren't on. He sat up slowly and noticed the familiar surroundings around him.

"Not again..." he sighed quietly.

Madame Pomphrey bustled over, "Good morning Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" she asked peering into his eyes and taking his temperature, "Tongue out."

"I'm fine." Harry said as best he could with his tongue out.

"Good good. I healed some of your cuts. You should really come to me with them." she said sternly.

Harry smiled and ducked his head, "Yes Miss."

"You can leave." she said and went into her office.

Harry quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Hermione was just walking in the door when he came out.

"Harry! How are you?" she asked concerned.

Harry shrugged, "Fine." he said.

Hermione held out her arm, "Can I accompany you?" she asked.

Harry grinned and took her arm, "Why of course." he said grinning and the two left the infirmary.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry asked, "Hermione...where was I found...who found me?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Um well...you were found in the Transfiguration corridor. You were lying on the ground moaning. I was so scared when I found you." she said, her voice trembling a little, "I didn't know what had happened."

Her eyes glazed over. Harry, noticing, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. Hermione leaned against him, sniffing a little.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked trying to take Hermiones mind off the event.

"Oh well he's at Qudditch practise.." she said drawing back a little, "Are you going to go?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I don't really feel up to it." he said and took a hold of her hand, emotions stirring inside him.

'We haven't kissed or talked about the kissing since that night...' Harry thought.

They walked hand in hand down the corridor, each aware of the awkwardness between them but neither knowing what to say to get rid of it.

"Do you want to go outside?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Alright. It's a beautiful night."

Harry and Hermione sat under the great oak tree beside the lake. Hermione let her head rest on Harrys shoulder as the two watched the beautiful performance in front of them. Small glowing fairies were flying around casually dropping flower petals over their heads. The merpeople of the lake were up near the surface and seemed to be doing a ritual of sorts. The sky was free of clouds and the stars seemed closer than usual.

"It's beautiful out here." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry said but his thoughts weren't on the beautiful night or the surroundings. He was having an innerbattle.

Kiss her

'But what if she doesn't want me to.'

Then she won't kiss you back.

'I don't think I could handle that.'

Shes attracted to you too.

'Really? Are you sure? How could she like someone like me?'

Now your fishing for compliments.Just kiss her

'I can't'

Do it

'No I can't!'

Harry glanced down at Hermione, her lips slightly parted in a ecstatic smile.

Do it you fool! Just lean over and kiss her

Before the sensible part of Harrys mind could respond he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. She looked up at her, her eyes a little confused.

"I...god..." Harry said and then kissed her again, delighted when she kissed him back.

They separated, Harrys eyes searching hers, "Hermione I-" he started but was cut off when Hermione kissed him.

His eyes fluttered shut, his heart pounding in his chest. He reached his hand up behind her head and ran it down her back, resting at the small of her back, pulling her closer.

Hermione moaned against his lips, sending goosebumps all over him. She ran her hands through his hair. They broke apart panting a little.

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"Harry-"

"Hermione-"

They both started talking at the same time. Nervous laughter came from both of them at the same time.

"You first." Hermione said, suddenly shy.

Harry coughed, "Er...it's a nice night..." he said, his mind as blank as paper.

Hermione giggled quietly, "If I knew that's what you were going to say I'd have gone first."

Harry went a little red, "What did you want to say?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and didn't quite look him in the eye, "Um...Harry...I...."

'Oh my god she's going to say it!!' Harry thought frantically, 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!'

' Oh my god I'm going to say it.'

remember what happened last time you confessed feelings for him? He emailed you back saying he didn't like you

'That was different! He didn't know it was me'

If that's the compassion he shows a stranger...do you really want to be with him?

'I love him'

Has he ever shown he loves you?

'I know he loves me!'

'I'm not listening to you!'

Hermione took a deep breath and stared directly into Harrys eyes, "I..."

Harry leaned forward a little to catch what she was saying.

She shut her eyes briefly, "I...I have to go." she said jumping up and running inside.

Harry flopped down on his back, his eyes shut and his brow scrunched up in a frown.

Inside the building Hermione rested against the door that had just closed behind her, angry tears building up in her eyes.

smart move

'Shut up!' Hermione thought angrily.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room, fighting back tears of frustration. She climbed through the portrait ("Wishingwell") and went into her room that she shared with Harry and locked the door. Sitting down on her bed she let all the unshed tears stream down her face and she sobbed for a good half an hour. Sitting up on her bed, her face red and puffy from all the crying but on the whole she felt better. She pulled her laptop onto her lap and turned it on. She logged onto the Hogwarts chatroom and was suprised to see a lot of people she knew there.

KnightInShiningArmour: Hey Hermione.

Primrose:Hi

KnightInShiningArmour: Are you okay? I haven't seen you all day.

Primrose: I'm fine.

KnightInShiningArmour: Do you know where Harry is?

Primrose: No

KnightInShiningArmour: Okay well I'm gonna go find him...Ginny keeps beating me at chess and I need to rebuild my ego.

Primrose: Lol alright I'll talk to you later.

Hermione laughed quietly, "Oh Ron." she said fondly.

She glanced down the list and sighed. He wasn't there. She felt almost more secure talking to him online where his big emerald eyes couldn't capture her in their gaze. Hermione was about to log off when GoldenPhoenix logged in. She took a deep breath before starting to type.

Primrose: Hey

GoldenPhoenix:Oh hey

Primrose: What are you up to?

Harry sighed when she asked him this question. He was confused, frustrated and heartbroken but he didn't know how to write how he felt down without coming across as stupid.

GoldenPhoenix: Not much...

Primrose: You don't sound to happy.

GoldenPhoenix: ..No I suppose I don't...I'm a little upset...

Primrose: Really why?

GoldenPhoenix: This girl I like...I thought she was going to say something to me...and she didn't and now I feel a bit like a loser..

Primrose: Did you want her to say it??

Hermione leaned closer to her computer. Her heart practically in her mouth.

'Come on! Come on!'

he won't you know

There was no sign of typing on GoldenPhoenixes part. Hermione waited impatiently, half wanting to know half dreading the answer.

GoldenPhoenix:...yes.

"OH MY GOD!!" Hermione screamed, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my GOD!! He wanted me to- OH MY GOD!!" she jumped around the room in a very childish way for a few minutes.

Primrose: Where are you?

GoldenPhoenix: What in real life??? Down at the lake.

Primrose: There's something I need to say to you Harry.

GoldenPhoenix: Who are you???

Hermione bit her lip.

Primrose: You'll see when I get there.

Hermione quickly signed out without letting Harry respond and ran down to the lake as fast as she could. She paused metres away, she could faintly see him still sitting where she'd left him.

' This is it Hermione. Don't back out now!' she mentally said.

Harry waited nervously. He had an idea of who Primrose was but...if it was her he didn't want her to come.

'God...if she comes and she says I love you to me...I'm so screwed up...' Harry thought.

He could barely see a faint figure approaching in the distance. He quickly stood up.

'Better get this over with.'

She stepped out into the light, "Hi Harry."

"Oh my god!"


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Sorry it's been so long. Thanks everyone for your reviews. I've been pretty sick lately..so yeah sorry that its taken me a while…review!

Chapter 10

She stepped out into the light, "Hi Harry."

"Oh my god!" Harrys brain froze as he stared at the female in front of him, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to meet someone." she said defensively, "What about you?"

Harry gulped, "I'm meeting someone..."

There was silence, "Who are you meeting?" Harry asked.

She turned slightly red, "Um someone off the net."

Harrys heart pounded in his chest 'Oh my god! OH MY GOD!', "Oh yeah me too." he said calmly.

Harry squinted as he saw another figure approaching, 'What the-'

The figured stepped closer and froze staring at the scene before him.

"Ron?!" Harry gasped, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ron turned red, "Um meeting someone." he said, his voice cracking.

"What's going on here? Why are there two of you?" she asked glaring between to two, "If this is some stupid joke!" she snapped.

Harry stepped back, his hands held up in front of him defensively, "I don't even know who I'm meeting." he admitted.

"None of us do." Ron said biting his lip, "What was your screen name?"

She tossed her head, "What was yours?"

"KnightInShiningArmour." Ron said blushing.

Her jaw dropped, "_You're_ KnightInShiningArmour?" she gasped, "I'm FreeSpirit!"

Harry looked between the two of them, "So your here to meet Ron, Pansy?" he asked sounding very relieved.

Ron glanced at Harry, "Er who are you waiting for?" he asked.

Harry bit his lip, "Not sure...she said she'd meet me here and then you two showed up..."

"Come on Ron...lets go up to the castle. I'm getting cold." Pansy said linking her arm through Rons.

Ron shot Harry a desperate look over his shoulder. Harry grinned at him and waved. Harry glanced at his watch and looked around trying to see if anyone was coming, 'Where is she?'

Hermione took a deep breath as she saw Ron and Pansy leave from her spot not far away from Harry but not close enough for him to see her. She closed her eyes briefly and walked forward, her face set and her heart determind.

"Hi Harry!" she said brightly, "What are you doing here?"

'As if I don't already know...'

"Oh um...I'm just waiting for someone.." Harry said turning red as he stammered awkwardly.

"Oh really who?" Hermione asked keeping her cool.

"Uh..um...well...uh....what are you doing out so late at night?" he asked changing the topic.

"Oh well I thought I'd go for a walk and- hey! Don't change the topic!!" She said keeping up a good act.

"I'm-I'm not! I'm just...er...I'm just um..." Harry trailed off.

"Stalling?" Hermione suggested helpfully.

"Yea-no! Arg I don't know anymore." Harry said shaking his head in frustration.

"I do." She said almost cheekily, " You're waiting for someone."

Harrys head shot up, "Yeah...yeah I am." he said looking at her carefully.

'I wonder what he's thinking...'

"You know... I think you know who I'm waiting for." Harry said blinking slowly and deliberately.

Hermione gulped, "Maybe I do." she said boldly, "And maybe I don't."

Harry stared at her inently, "Hermione...?"

"...Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Come here Primrose." Harry said holding out his arms to her.

Hermione took a few steps towards him, "What makes you think I'm this 'Primrose'?" she asked.

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him, "Because...she showed some of your admirable qualitys..." he brought the palm of her hand up to his lips and softly kissed it.

Hermione felt butterflies travelling up and down her body, "Which would be?" she asked almost breathlessly as he gently stroked the back of her hand with smooth strokes of his own slightly callused from Qudditch hand.

"Pride...inner-beauty...something that makes my heart flutter everytime I see or talk to you." Harry said looking directly into her eyes.

Her eyes searched his, "Harry...?" she asked.

Harry needed no words to describe his feelings he drew her close and looking into her eyes the whole time brushed his lips across hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and Harry took this as permission and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione had never felt a kiss quite like it before. Sure their other kisses had been meaningful but this one was so innocently pure yet passionate. Harry drew back for a moment and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Hermione." he said, his voice full of desire and he drew into a much more passionate kiss. Their tongues searching each others mouths desperately, hands desperately trying to find skin. Harrys hand strayed to the bottom of her tee-shirt and slipped up it slightly. Hermione gasped loudly and broke the kiss at the heat spreading throughout her. Harry smiled a little and removed his hand. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Hi." she said quietly after a few moments.

"Hi." he chuckled.

"I'm Primrose." she admitted.

"I suspected as much." he said smiling at her.

"Harry..why m-" she started to ask.

Harry gently put his hand over her mouth, "No talking now." he said firmly.

She looked highly affronted.

"This is a kissing only zone." he said with a cheekily grin and captured her lips again.

AN: Hahah I know I know...its short..lol ;; oh well! What did you all think?? FLUFFY NE? ; ah well. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know I know...I haven't updated.

But I'm updating now! I have many excuses –one of which is I just moved house! And because of that my internet was disconnected for about a week. :D Okay so here it is.

Chapter 11

Harry sat back and rested his head on his folded arms. Life was fabulous for a certain individual. A small smile creeped across his face. Okay who am I kidding? A huge grin was plastered across his face. He stared at the ceiling daydreaming about the night before. Things would never be the same for our dear Harry.

"Oi!"

Harry would dream the rest of his life away if he could. Just to stay in that perfect moment forever. The babble of life just washed over him. His ears closed to anything but her voice.

"Are you coming?"

His legs felt immobile. His heart eternally racing. His mind flashing through happy memorys of her. He closed his eyes with a happy sigh.

"Alright that's _it_!"

His world was turned upside down.

"_What the hell was that for_?" Harry demanded bewildered from his new spot on the floor.

Ron was standing over him with his arms folded, a small amused smile on his face, "Are you mad! I've been trying to tell you it's dinner time for the last 10 minutes!"

"Ah." Harry said simply and pulled himself upright, "Well we'd better go then hadn't we?"

Ron spluttered and watched as Harry, with a cheeky wink and grin ran from the room.

From the bottom of the stairs Harry called up, "Are you coming Ron or do we have to wait all night?"

Rons feet thundering down the stairs gave Harry his reply.

Harry sat down at the dinner table breathless opposite Hermione.

"Hey." he said grinning.

"Oh hi Harry." Hermione said, her head down staring at her plate.

Harry frowned and looked at Ron who was sitting beside her. Ron shrugged and piled his plate with roast potatoes. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yes. I'm fine." Hermione said still not meeting Harrys eyes, "I actually need to go to the library so I'll see you two later." She stood up and glanced briefly at Harrys questioning stare before practically running out of the hall.

Harry looked down at his plate with a sigh.

"Won-sher wh-sh up wish Hermiishnee." Ron said with his mouth full.

Harry shrugged, biting his lip and started poking the meal in front of him. He did practically everything with it apart from eat it. After a few minutes Harry dropped his fork down.

"I'm going to go see if Hermione's okay. Catch you later." Harry said quickly.

Ron nodded, "Shay hi foor me." he said nearly spraying Harry with food.

Harry gave him a quick smile and left the Great Hall as quickly as he could. What was making her act like this to him? He thought everything had been going fine. More than fine...fabulously. But maybe she regretted the night before...he knew he certainly didn't but that didn't mean that she didn't. He let out a long sigh and opened the library door scanning for her entrancing face. He let the door close quietly behind him and looked around for her bushy hair. Colin Creevy was sitting at a table close to him.

"Hey Colin." Harry said sitting down opposite him.

"Oh hi Harry! I got those photos developed from the last Gryffindor win!"

"That's nice." Harry said absentmindely, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Colin shook his head, "Nup. I've been here for quite a while and I haven't seen her. Hey Harry...I don't suppose you know about sleeping potions do you?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry Colin. I'm a bit busy. But good luck." Harry said standing up and pushing the chair in.

"Thanks anyway." Colin said glumly.

Harry practically raced out of the library, 'where _is_ she?'

AN: Alright I know that was short and a bit boring but the next chapter will be more fun-filled I PROMISE! And possibly out this weekend if you're good :-P so review for me. I love getting reviews. And some day I'll name every one of you individually. But for now keep reviewing for me! Signing out. NiaSphinx


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Super fast. Here we go. More from me at the end of the review replies.

**Start of Review Replies**

Zesuit - well... i'll just say thanks for reviewing and leave it at that.

EmotionlessNightmare - Yo Jai! D i like your name! Thanks for the review!

jEnA-gHeRL - Yes I finally updated ' And look I'm doing it again! Hehe thanks for the review!

mayfairchild14 - It has been a while hasn't it? sighes But look! I'm much more prompt with this one! You have to admit!

tennisprincess15 - D indeed you will! Thanks for the review.

sylverwings - Hehehe curiousity killed the owl, didn't you know? But in this case D go hard! Hehehe hopefully all your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the review.

RanmasAngel - Updation in progress. 3, 2, 1. Update completed. WARNING WARNING : REVIEW REVIEW! Hehehe thanks for the review

aliasfreek - Hey Christina! Thanks for the review! Aw I'm sorry you had a bad day but I'm glad my update was refreshing for you! ) And hopefully this one will...I dunno be...even more refreshing? Lol.

nightgodess - thanks

sxcting - Who said I don't update quickly! Hehe. Besides the fact that I normally don't and that this will probably never be updated this fast again...I'd say I update frequently..ish. cough ANYWAY. Moving on. Thanks for the review ) it helped spurr me into action.

siriusforeva - D. Thanks for the review. Coolio. Hmm do I sense a new word phase coming on? The one I'm on now is 'crapulicious' Hehehe. ; Anyway thanks again!

**End of Review Replies**

To everyone who reviewed thank you SO much. Reviews really keep me going! And everyone who reviews is really special to me. Now normally I'd wait a little longer in order to get more reviews for this new chapter. BUT as a treat here's the next installment of Hogwarts Online up super fast! So if you've just read the last chapter for the first time and you DIDN'T review because you saw there was another one then GET BACK THERE AND REVIEW! Alright then, now we've got that sorted out..on with the chapter. Everyone review for the NiaSphinx!

Oopsies my bad. I keep forgetting the disclaimers!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN HARRY POTTER AND ALL THE CHARACTERS! Haha I wish...I'm just a sad little person sitting at the computer because I'm too lame to think up my own characters! (that and I'm obsessed with HP but who isnt!)So no sueing! Not mine. J.K.Rowling etc. owns all this. **

Chapter 12

Harry sat down down in an armchair beside Ron who was in the middle of playing chess with Ginny.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said cheerily.

"Hey." Ron mumbled as he stared intently at the chessboard, "Find Hermione?"

Harry sighed and blew some of the messy strands of hair out of his face, "Nope. I checked everywhere..."

Ron frowned and ordered his bishop to take out Ginnys knight.

Ginny smirked and moved her king, "Checkmate."

"What?" Ron demanded leaning forward, his eyes widening, "I can't believe it!" he said shocked.

Harry smiled a little, but his mind was to preoccupied to really notice. Where was Hermione? He'd looked in the library. In their room. Outside. In the Great Hall. In the dungeons. (hey it could happen!) In the girls bathrooms. In the prefects bathrooms. In the infirmary. It was like she'd vanished. And Harry was starting to panic. What if something had happened to her? Sure he'd checked the infirmary but she could be lying somewhere injured. Harrys head started to spin at the possibilites.

"You alright?" Ron asked flopping down in a big cushy armchair beside Harry, "You look a little stressed."

"Of course I'm stressed!" Harry choked out, "I can't find Hermione! I looked everywhere! She's nowhere to be found!" Harrys voice became more panicked with every statement.

"Harry. Calm down." Ron said giving Harry a look of bewilderment, "She's probably off reading a book somewhere."

Harry frowned, "Yeah I guess..." he said quietly.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What to play a game of chess?" he asked.

"As if!" Harry scoffed, "So you can beat me into the ground? Ginny seems like more of a challenge to you."

Rons eye twitched.

"I think I'm going to go to the kitchens and get something to eat." Harry said, reluctantly standing up.

"Alright. Bring me back some eclairs."

'Maybe Rons right. Maybe she's just sitting somewhere outside reading and I just missed her. Maybe...'

Harrys mind was racing as he made his way to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and waited for the entrance to open. He stepped into the bustling kitchen and watched in awe as the house elves, as always, were running backwards and forwards.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry knew the voice the moment it sounded, "Hi Dobby." he said smiling, "How are you?"

Harry only half listened to Dobbys response as he scanned the room.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked interrupting Dobbys answer.

"Oh yes Harry Potter! She was here before to get something to eat." Dobby said nodding.

"When?" Harry asked urgently.

"Dobby is not sure Harry Potter."

"Okay Dobby. That's fine. Thanks. Bye." Harry said racing out of the kitchens.

"Come visit Dobby soon!" Dobby called to Harrys retreating back.

Harry walked through the almost empty corridors, ignoring anyone who greeted him. He was lost in his thoughts and was a bit suprised when he found himself at his and Hermiones room.

"Lions Den." Harry said somewhat glumly and climbed through the portrait.

His eyes widened as a rather nervous bushy haired girl greeted him.

"Oh hi Harry." Hermione said blushing a little and not meeting his eyes.

"Hermione." Harry said breathlessly.

His legs felt like they were frozen. His heart was beating in his chest. Just to see her face again. To be in the same room as her.

"Hermione." He breathed again.

"Um. Excuse me." Hermione said pushing past him , their shoulders brushing each others. She climbed out of the portrait and started to walk down the corridor quickly. Harry quickly scrambled out after her.

"Hermione wait!" Harry said running after her and grabbing her forearm so she couldn't walk away, "We really need to talk!"

"What's there to talk about?" Hermione asked her back still facing Harry, her voice quivering a little.

Harry frowned and pulled her closer so she was facing him, "You know what we need to talk about." he said firmly.

Hermione was looking at the floor.

"Hermione." Harry said softly and tilted her chin up with two fingers, "What's wrong?"

Hermione turned her head to the left and away from his fingers, "Nothing. Just leave me alone Harry. I could expect this from other guys but I thought you were my friend."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and backed up a few paces, "I thought you really cared!" She said, her eyes finally meeting his, they looked determind but were filled with tears.

"I do care!" Harry said, a very very confused look on his face, "Hermione I don't understand what I've done!"

"Come on Harry. I know all about it. About you and Parvati." she said wiping tears angrily away from her eyes.

"Me and Parvati?" Harry asked bewildered, "What are you on about? There's nothing between me and Parvati!"

Hermione looked torn, half disbeliving and half wanting to believe him. Harry took her hands in his own.

"Hermione. I promise you. There is _nothing _between me and Parvati. There never has been and there never will be. Where did you get this from?"

Hermione sighed and leaned against his chest, "I got a letter from someone annoymous today they said they'd seen you kissing Parvati. I wouldn't have believed it normally but...well last night Parvati was saying about how you seem really interested in her and that you've kissed her...and I don't know..." she trailed off.

Harry let go of her hands and wrapped them around her, "Oh Hermione. It's just some arsehole being a prat. Ignore them. I would never do that to you."

Hermione sniffed a bit, "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Harry leaned down and kissed her on the head softly, "It's alright. Everythings fine now. Come on. Let's go down to the kitchens. Ron wants some eclairs."

Hermione laughed a little and pulled back from him but took his hand in hers and they walked down the corridor together, hands held and a comfortable silence between them.

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath. Hermione had assigned him the job of telling Ron that he and Hermione were together. She assured him that everything would be fine and that when she got back from being in the library finishing her arithmacy assignment she'd come up and help him if things weren't sorted out. Harry shut his eyes momentarily before looking at Ron who was lying on the floor playing chess with Neville.

"Ron? Can I have a word?" Harry asked.

"I'm playing chess at the moment Harry." Ron said as he studied the board carefully.

"Ron now." Harry said firmly.

Ron sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Alright...I'll finish beating you later Nev."

Harry swallowed again as Ron stood up and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced around, about half of the common room was watching them, "Upstairs." he said.

Harry sat down on his bed nervously, his palms were a bit sweaty and his heart was beating twice as fast as usual.

"Okay Harry. What's wrong? You're freaking me out." Ron said sitting down opposite looking very concerned.

"Well...it's just that.."Harry started, "You know how I erm...well...you know how you were teasing me..about not having a girlfriend.."

"You got a girlfriend!" Ron grinned, "Who is she? Wait 'till Hermione finds out about this!"

"Well the thing is..."Harry started.

"You've told Hermione already?" Ron asked looking disappointed, "I thought you'd tell me first."

"I am telling you first!" Harry said, "It's just that...I mean..."

"Harry spit it out."

"It's Hermione."

"..."

"Ron are you okay?"

"I-I-...wow. Didn't see that coming." Ron said looking a little shocked, "Well no I did. But I just didn't think you two would..well. Congratulations." Ron said without much enthusiasm.

"Ron...are you okay about it?" Harry asked picking up on Rons lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Bit shocked but I'm happy for you two." Ron said shaking his head a little to get rid of the shock, a sad look fell onto his face.

"You're not are you?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Oh no I am happy for you two! It's just now I can't tease you about you being gay." Ron grinned.

"YOU KNEW I WASN'T GAY."

"Uh huh."

"RON!"

Ron fell back so he was lying on the bed, "Relax you prat. I'm joking. Good on you. Took you long enough."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem. Now for more important matters. Where are my eclairs?"

AN: Okay what did you think? Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to JKRowling etc.

Author Notes: Hello again everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated! Last time I checked there were over 270! Cheers guys! Now before I get things started, I'll warn everyone now. In one of the near future chapters, there is going to be some R-rated stuff. However, I'm making it an additional chapter so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Look forward to that in the not too distant future. Reviews greatly appreciated!

**Please Note: This story contains some D/G focus even though this is mainly a H/H story.**

Chapter 13

Harry watched as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came down the stairs to their dorm. He casually walked over to the two and gave them both a casual smile.

"Good morning." he said friendly enough.

"Oh. Hello Harry." Parvati said blushing a bit and giving Lavender a knowing look, "Would you like something?"

Harry smiled again, this time it was more of a sort of grimace, "Yes actually. I was just wondering if either of you knew who wrote this completely untrue letter to Hermione about us saying you and I are a couple." He asked, pulling the parchment out of his pocket.

Parvati stared at it for a moment, "No we don't. Now if you'll excuse us, we were headed down to the Great Hall. Unless, of course, you'd like to escort us?" She said somewhat coldly until the ending sentence where she batted her long eyelashes and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"I don't think so." Harry said matching her coldness, "Just keep in mind that if I hear any more letters or rumours going around I will deal with whoever has started them. This isn't fair on Hermione. Understand?"

Parvati blushed a little angrily, "Goodbye." She said and turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room, Lavender following her quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh. He hated confrontation, and that early in the day too...but it needed to be done. And now it was over and Harry could enjoy the day with his girlfriend and his best male friend.

"Hey mate!" Ron said enthusiastically clapping Harry on the back.

"You're chirpy." Harry said dubiously, "What's going on?"

Ron grinned, "Nothing. Can't I be happy?"

"No."

"Would you prefer I was depressed? Because that can be arranged." Rons grin turned upside down and he gave Harry the most pitiful look Harry had ever seen.

Harry laughed, "It's too early for your mood swings."

Ron grinned again.

"Okay. Tell me. What did you do? What do you know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Ron just kept grinning.

"RON!"

"Yes?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine. Keep your little secrets. HERMIONE! ARE YOU COMING DOWN?" he yelled the last part up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

Harry and Ron stood there talking about Qudditch for at least 15 minutes before they heard the girls dorm door open.

"Final-" Harry started but was cut off by the sight in front of him. His mouth dropped open and he just stared at the angel that was making its way down the stairs.

She put closed his mouth, "Close your mouth Harry before you catch flies."

Harris just stared at her silently for what seemed like eternity.

"You look..."Harry started but couldn't think of the right word.

"Nice, pretty, stunning, amazing, brilliant, wonderful, come on spit it out." Ron started listing them off for Harry to pick from

"...Exquisite."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you." she said softly.

Harry held out his arm to her and she, still blushing, took it.

Ron rolled his eyes but took her other arm, "Can we go now? I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Ron." Hermione laughed, "It's like you have hollow legs."

0

Harry whistled as he happily he strode down the corridor. Things were looking up for him, he and Hermione had just arranged to go to a restaurant and have a proper date on their next Hogsmede trip. He didn't think anything could bring his mood down.

"Bastard!"

He knew that voice...

Harry quickly started jogging towards where he could hear the obvious arguement going on. He turned the corner and there he saw an enraged redhead with a well known fiery temper and a just as enraged blonde with a just as well known temper.

"Ginny...Draco. What's wrong?" Harry asked carefully.

There was silence as the two glared at each other.

"Well nobody rush to tell me." Harry said trying to lighten the situation.

Ginny turned to him, "HE is being the biggest PRICK on this earth." She turned back to him, "How can you say that to me? How can you honestly say that? Doesn't what we said mean _anything _to you?" Her eyes filled with angry tears.

Dracos face softened, "Ginny...you know it does...but-"

"But _nothing! _I give up! I don't know how I could have ever loved such a selfish bastard! We're through! You understand me! I never want to talk to you again!"

With this she turned on her heel and stormed away. Harry and Draco stared after her. Harry turned towards him.

"Don't." Was all he said as he too turned and walked away.

Harry was left standing in the middle of the Charms corridor, confused, dazed and above all concerned. He blew his hair out of his eyes and continued walking back towards the Gryffindor common room, the bounce in his step gone, the twinkle in his eye dimmed and his heart heavy.

AN: dun dun dun!...sorry. D

0

Draco waited for hours for her to come on. He'd been warned to stay away by Ron and he didn't need a black eye on top of everything. As if she knew he had been waiting her name popped up on his screen.

SilverSerpent: Ginny. I'm so sorry.

He waited for a response and reluctantly one came.

RedTemptress: I'm not in the mood for your games. Bugger off.

He bit his lip.

SilverSerpent: Ginny. Please. You know I wasn't trying to hurt you. It's for the best what I said.

RedTemptress: You really believe that! After everything!

SilverSerpent: I do. I don't want it to be like this but it has to be.

RedTemptress: I'm SICK of this shit.

Draco winced, he knew the sign of her cussing at him. It was her not so subtle signal that her storm was brewing and to dive for cover.

RedTemptress: I hate how you do this to me! I hate how you make me feel like I hate you but I love you at the same time! I can't do this without you. I won't...

SilverSerpent: Ginny...

RedTemptress: Go on! Just go on! Go hide behind your cold shell. I know what's behind there! You can't fool me anymore. I know that your heart beats like mine does. That you care like I do. That you have emotions and you don't like seeing someone you care for in pain... So why are you making me go through this much pain? Don't you even care?

SilverSerpent: I love you of course I care.

RedTemptress: BULLSHIT! JUST BULLSHIT! You know what? I tried! I give up! Leave me alone Malfoy I'm sick to death of you and your mind games.

And she was gone just like that. Draco buried his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he sighed aloud.

0

Ginny drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, letting her head rest on her knees as she finally let the tears fall. She sat there, sometimes yelling, sometimes whispering, but mostly just crying for what seemed like hours. She didn't hear the footsteps crunching through the snow towards her. She didn't see the worried looks on their faces. All she saw was his face in her mind telling her over and over again.

"Ginny?" A soft voice asked.

She jumped and looked up at two faces not so far away from her own.

"Ron. Harry." She croaked, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked again.

Ginny straightened herself up and stood up, "Nothing." she said, her chin tilting upwards defiantly.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"What has that bastard done to you?" Ron spat out.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Ginny said, but her voice quavered a little.

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, "Ginny. _Tell me._"

Ginny looked down at the ground, "I can't..." she whispered.

"Why? Why not?" Ron asked almost panicked.

"It's not-" She took a deep breath and said clearly, "It's nothing to do with you Ron. Just leave it."

"No." Ron said firmly, holding her in place.

"Ron please." Ginny begged, she could feel her walls breaking down around her.

"Tell us what happened." Harry said as kindly as he could while still sounding firm.

Ginny started to cry again, much to Rons disbelief and horror. He pulled her into a hug.

"Ginny you're starting to scare me now," He said holding her, "Please tell me your not pregnant or anything."

Ginny let out a little sniffly laugh, "No I'm not pregnant." she said wiping her eyes.

Harry sat down on the bench and patted the spot beside him, "Sit."

The next hour was filled with crying, hugging, loud exclamations, understanding and...of course cussing on Rons part.

"He did WHAT!" Ron roared.

"Ron." Harry said warningly.

Ginny sniffed, "And then he said that he couldn't do it anymore and that...I'd be in too much danger..."

Harry had never quite seen this side of Ron. He was being serious, or as serious as it was possible for him to be, caring, brotherly and above all he was being really sweet and nice to Ginny. Needless to say, Harry was a bit stunned.

"Well I agree with him." Ron said finally, "I'm glad he broke it off with you because he's right you would be in too much danger! And I'm not letting you be put at that much or a risk."

"Hermiones in danger being with Harry." Ginny snapped.

Harry frowned and sighed as Ron tried to argue this statement.

"Ron she's right," He said interrupting him, "Hermione is in danger being with me. Just like Ginny's in danger being with Draco...I can understand why he said what he did Ginny. If I hadn't been through everything I've been through with Hermione I'd probably say the same thing to her. But I know that no matter what I say to her, she's not going to give up on me...she's far too stubborn for that."

Ron frowned, "But that's not the same Harry. This is Ginny...she's...I can't just..." he sighed loudly.

Ginny cuddled up to him, "Ron I love Draco. I do."

Ron sighed again at this.

"I don't want to break up with him. I'd face anything for him. Including Voldemort."

Ron twitched at the name.

"I think..I'll have a talk to Draco. On my own." Harry said pointedly to Ron, "It'll be alright Ginny. I know what he's going through. Everything will be fine."

Ginny smiled, "Group hug!" she said holding her arms out to them and the three embraced as it started to snow once again.

AN: Yup that's it for the moment folks!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Notes: OMG OMG OMG im soooo incredibly sorry! My computer has thrown the biggest hissy fit of the century (it still is) and so I haven't been able to get this out! I've just read all the lovely reviews thank you SO much for them! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review

Chapter 14

Harry walked down through the cold, damp corridor to the Slytherin common room where he assumed, or at least hoped, Malfoy would be. There were many a portrait on Harry's journey and each turned to stare at Dumbledore's Golden Boy making his was steadily into the dungeons of the castle. His footsteps echoed down the corridor that could be leading to our hero's doom. He stopped outside the slightly familiar entrance to the Slytherin dorms. He paused at the wall a little hesitantly then knocked firmly on it. He couldn't hear anything inside moving but he assumed that the common room was reasonably soundproof; as was the Gryffindor common room. A few moments later the wall opened to reveal a 2nd or 3rd year Slytherin glaring at him.

"What?" he sneered at Harry.

A sneer that was so like Draco's Harry was astounded momentarily.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherin looked Harry up and down for a moment, "Wait here." He said finally and the door sealed behind him.

Harry waited slightly impatiently for the most likely vexed Malfoy to emerge. He didn't have to wait long. Malfoy gracefully stepped through and met Harry. On the outside he looked his cold, angry usual self but Harry could see his eyes were swimming with inner turmoil and angst.

"I'm not in the mood Potter." Malfoy snapped.

Harry sighed internally; he wasn't sure where to start. He knew what he needed to say…but just not how to.

He met Malfoys eyes determinedly, "You're going to listen to what I have to say." He said firmly, leaving no room for opposition.

Malfoy didn't say anything and Harry took this as encouragement to continue.

"Look Draco," Harry started a little hesitantly, "I know what you're going through."

Malfoy gave him a scornful look but let him continue.

"Maybe not exactly," Harry acknowledged, "But to some extent. You broke up with Ginny. I had a long talk with her."

Malfoy frowned and then let out a long sigh, "I don't know what to do." He admitted, "I do love her…but that's the problem. If she gets hurt because of me…" he trailed off miserably.

"Look Malfoy, I know you're not going to want to hear this but you need to. Ginny is a fantastic young lady. She deserves to be happy. I've known Ginny for a long time now; I know how stubborn she is. And so do you. It's the same with Hermione. If I tried to break it off with her because of the lack of safety, and believe me I've thought about it, I know exactly what she'd say. She'd chide me for being so chauvinistic and thinking she couldn't take care of herself. I know it's hard to let someone be close but…you've got to let someone in sometime." Harry finished his rant feeling slightly flustered; he was no good at speeches.

Malfoy was silent for quite some time. Harry held his breath for his answer.

"I know all that. Honestly I do but…my instincts tell me to protect her, to save her from this disastrous situation that could be the end of her. If Voldemort gets a hold of our relationship, Ginny's a goner. I can't let that happen!" His voice was slightly panicky.

Harry glanced around the barren corridor, "Perhaps this isn't the best place for this conversation." He said hesitantly.

Draco nodded, "I'd better go back inside…"

Harry bit his lip, "I suppose so…think about what I said alright? You can't make this decision on your own. It takes two to tango."

Malfoy gave him a bewildered look.

Harry smiled, "Just talk to Ginny."

Without another word Malfoy muttered the password and left Harry standing alone in the corridor. He stared at the blank wall in front of him for a minute as if waiting for a response from it that Draco just wouldn't give. Loud footsteps broke him out of his trance and he looked around for a place to hide quickly. It might not look so good if he was caught hanging around the Slytherin common room, especially not by a Slytherin, who would surely report to his or her father about it. And of course that would lead to questions about Draco…he was already in enough trouble.

Harry ducked behind a suit of armor and held his breath as the steps grew louder. He could hear two voices talking, one female, and one male. The male was definitely from Slytherin, he could tell from the arrogant drawl that was a Slytherin trademark. Harry couldn't tell about the girl, her voice was speaking in soft hushed tones as if whispering a deadly secret no one could know about. Harry bit his lip in concentration, trying to hear every word of their conversation.

"You're sure?" The girl gasped quietly.

Harry moved his head a little to the side so he could peer out from behind the armor without being seen. The girl had her back to him but Harry could see the boy in clear view. He'd seen him around. A fifth or sixth year he supposed.

The boy looked around hastily, "Of course I'm sure." He whispered fiercely, "I got a letter from my father yesterday evening telling me so."

Harry couldn't see the girls' reaction but she was obviously upset as the quiver in her voice showed, "I don't know if I'm ready though."

The boys' voice twisted in annoyance, "You're ready when he says you're ready. There's no turning back now. We need to get all our numbers up for the upcoming…" he looked around cautiously, "…event."

The girl nodded, "Yes, I suppose." She said dubiously.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm, "Don't tell me your having second thoughts." He spat.

"No! No of course I'm not! I'd never…it's just…it's sooner than I expected."

The boys face softened slightly but hardly noticeable, "It's sooner than anyone expected but _he _said so. You don't argue with him."

"Yes of course not. I will join the Dark Lords uprising." She said standing up straighter.

The boy nodded at her firmly giving her a once over glance, "I'll inform my father tonight. The meeting's tomorrow evening. Meet me here. We'll go together. Don't even think about backing out." He hissed, "You'll only have a week to prepare before we attack."

The girls' voice was complacent, "That'll be more than enough. I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing you know."

A quick nod and a mutter and then the boy was gone. Harry watched the girl for a moment as she stood there in silence.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she murmured quietly before quickly looking around and hurriedly making her way to her dorm.

Harry slipped out from behind the armor; his face filled with shock. She was a Ravenclaw. He'd always assumed they'd be far too intelligent to think about joining the dark side. Obviously he'd been wrong…who knew how many dark supporters there were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But Gryffindor? Harry shook his head; he couldn't imagine anyone from there supporting Voldemort. But who knew? Dumbledore would have to be told of course. Harry decided he'd write him a letter and owl it as soon as he got back to his room.

AN: at some stage throughout the story Hermione received her own room okay? I didn't add it in because it wasn't a major detail in the plot

0

Harry sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the many drawers the desk held. It, of course, being magical seemed to find amusement in hiding everything from Harry. However this time it was rather co operative and Harry found himself moments later with a piece of blank parchment and a quill in his hand.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_While down the dungeons corridor outside the Slytherin common room a few minutes ago for personal reasons I discovered some news about Voldemort that I think you should know. I overheard a fifth or sixth year Slytherin boy and a Ravenclaw girl discussing Voldemorts uprising. The young man received a letter from his father last night detailing some sort of meeting that he was to attend tomorrow night and the Ravenclaw girl is going to attend with him. He also said that she'd only have one week to prepare before they attack. Unfortunately that was all I overheard. I hope this information helps you and the Order._

_Harry _

Harry read over the note once and quickly scrawled his name at the bottom. He yawned loudly but grabbed a cloak and with a swish of it the door closed behind him. He walked through the empty corridors, half patrolling half just going to the owlery. His mind was on other thoughts than where he was going so it gave him quite a shock when Filch popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh it's you." He sneered, "What are you doing out so late?"

"Patrolling." Harry said simply.

Filch sneered again, Mrs. Norris by his feet glaring at him with her cat eyes.

"If you catch anyone send them straight to me." Filch said and with that turned on his heel and disappeared behind a tapestry.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the owlery. He loved going there at night almost as much as flying. …well maybe not _that_ much. He spotted Hedwig on a perch not too far away and went over and gave her a pat before asking her to deliver his message to Dumbledore right away. With a reassuring hoot, Hedwig took off out of the owlery and Harry watched her swoop around a little before going to find Dumbledore. Harry sighed as she disappeared into the night and turned around. He supposed he'd better do some_ real_ patrolling before going to bed. So with a loud yawn he set out into the dark corridors looking for students out of bed like himself.

0

Harry watched as Ron squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well?" he prompted.

Ron made a face and didn't say anything. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Ron eyed him up for a minute.

Ron sighed, "You're not going to drop it are you?"

Harry just grinned in response.

Ron ran a hand through his red hair, "_It_ didn't go so well."

Harrys' grin grew wider, "Go on say it. Call it a _date_."

Ron's eye twitched in response, he cleared his throat loudly, "Yes that. Well it was a bit of a disaster really…" he sighed again, "It was really awkward…and when we went to kiss it was just…I don't know…it was…" he started to gesture with his hands here, looking for the right words.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"….awkward."

Harry rolled his eyes, "So I've heard. So you kissed…anything else? Anything," Harry wiggled his eyebrows, "sexual?"

Ron's ears went red, "No."

Harry bit back laughter at Ron, he was honestly pathetic. It was just a date…a date with a Slytherin was slightly more stressful he supposed but…they were 7th form. They'd been on many a date…well Ron had been on many a date…and they'd all been alright. Nothing like what Ron was going through now obviously.

"Are you going to ask her out again?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron shrugged embarrassedly, "I didn't really ask her out the first time…it was sort of mutual."

"You mutually asked each other out?" Harry split into peals of laughter.

Ron harrumphed at him, "Yes. Stop laughing you prick."

Harry just laughed harder, it wasn't really _that_ funny…but I guess you had to be Harry to get it…poor deluded hapless Harry.

Ron scowled at him, "Fine."

Harry stopped laughing, his eyes slightly wet from his random outburst of hysterics, "Oh calm down. I'm sorry. I've never heard of mutual asking out."

Ron was about to retort back but his stomach answered for him.

'Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw.' (Yes that was his stomach)

"I'm hungry."

"Obviously…well let's go down and feed you before you starve." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

They reached the Great Hall without too much difficulty but little did they know the difficulty lay just inside the door. They walked through the doors, chatting casually about Quidditch (so what else is new?). They were instantly confronted by an extremely made-up Pansy. As Harry squinted he didn't think he could actually see any of her skin.

"Oh! H-h-hello Pansy." Ron stammered.

She batted her thick, clumpy eyelashes, "Ronnie"

Harry winced and Ronnie's eye twitched for the second time that morning.

"Oh Ronnie! I had a wonderful time last night! We must do it again." She gushed.

"Oh-uh yeah alright." Ron said looking a bewildered; after all he'd say anything just so he could sit down and eat breakfast.

"Great! I'll meet you outside the Slytherin common room tonight at say eight. We'll have a picnic." She flashed him a dazzling smile and turned on her heel and was at the Slytherin table within seconds.

Ron stared after her for a minute, his brain still processing the information she'd just spoken at rapid speed.

"Okay." He said rather stupidly as she wasn't really asking him, more like telling him.

"She's got you whipped mate." A thick Irish voice exclaimed, whacking Ron on the back.

Ron smiled feebly and shoveled his plate up with mountains of food. Hermione watched amusedly from behind her book at the two best friends. She gave Harry a small peck on the lips and went back to reading from the thick, dusty book on her lap. Harry smiled and pushed back a small tendril of hair that'd escaped from behind her ear. He had plans for them that night, plans that he'd been preparing for goodness knows how long and finally it was the day. He wouldn't let anything wreck it. His mind briefly passed over his letter to Dumbledore but when he looked at the staff table he noticed Dumbledore wasn't present. Quickly he banished the thought from his mind and focused on the beautiful young woman who he was in love with beside him.


End file.
